Más Allá del tiempo
by Lucy Potter 25
Summary: La vida le cambia drásticamente, intenta tomar un respiro sin saber que esto le llevaría a un tiempo en el cual las circunstancias le hará vivir un amor que por más que quiera en un futuro no será a menos que ella lo intente revocar todo por amor.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otros Sevmiones que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo, Renacer y Enlaces**_ y sin pedir mucho pero me dejen sus reviews aunque sea uno porfis jajaja

**Summary: **Prólogo.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Dedicatoria:** Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi, angelasnapecullen, Mrs. González, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, sevillana, Alice Paolitha Haley, Luty Malfoy, Danielle Prince, Jenny Hatake, yue yuna, Kasmira17, Ruth Snape y a todos los que han seguido a esta loca escritora durante este tiempo…

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Prólogo **_

_**1 Noviembre 1980**_

Todo era oscuridad, solo se oía el repicar de la lluvia en los tejados, en el suelo, en el asfalto. Las tenues luces de los autos se veían a lo lejos con un resplandor espantoso y lúgubre mientras una densa capa de neblina recorría todo el lugar. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sin dirección. El maquillaje que llevaba acorde con su vestimenta se había regado dándole el aspecto un poco desaliñado. Con la lluvia que le empapaba todo su ser, le hacía parecer una extraña silueta sin vida que caminaba sin dirección, sin vida, sin destino, sin una razón de ser. Sus saladas lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que le pegaban en su delicado rostro. Sus mejillas al igual que sus ojos y su nariz estaban de un color carmesí intenso, al parecer había estado llorando por al menos dos horas. Caminaba por el mismo medio de la vereda sin importarle que pasara algún auto, su vida ya no importaba, no tenía razón de ser. Todo lo que había logrado se había ido por el traste. Su corazón estaba completamente hecho escoria, estaba en mil pedazos. Escondía entre sus manos su desencajado rostro mientras ahogaba su llanto doloroso con el crepitar de la lluvia. Estaba completamente pálida, y cualquiera que le conociera podía decir que había perdido algunas libras. Para sus 20 años era una joven que había pasado por mucho, y esa noche había sido lo último que había derrumbado su pequeño mundo su existencia.

Ahogó otro sollozo mientras pasaba por su mente tantas imágenes, tantos gratos momentos. No podía creer en el lugar que se encontraba, todo parecía incierto. Ya todo le era completamente indiferente. La vida, ¿Qué vida? Si ya no tenía alma, sentía como si un dementor se la hubiera robado y no tan solo atreves de un beso. Le habían arrancado todo, su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Su vida ya no era más de lo que había sido. ¿Y ahora que sería de ella? ¿Qué sería de su vida? Nada… simplemente nada… en el mundo no había rastro ni existencia de quien sería por ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Hermione… esto, esto no va a funcionar… Yo en realidad, no creo que pueda seguir con esta falsa…-dijo el joven mientras se volteaba y miraba a Hermione a los ojos. La chica estaba completamente aturdida, no entendía el porqué de la reacción de Ron. _

_-Pero Ron, yo te amo… y tú me amas…-dijo Hermione al borde de lágrimas. _

_-No, lo lamento Hermione… pero hay otra…-dijo Ron mientras se acercaba frente a Hermione y comenzaba a quitarse el anillo de compromiso. Hermione miraba tanto el anillo como a él. _

_-No, tu no…-una gruesa lágrima salió despavorida por su ojo mientras miraba como el pelirrojo sacaba de su dedo la sortija. _

_-Lo lamento…-susurró Ron saliendo de la estancia dejando sobre la mesa su anillo de compromiso. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De ese acontecimiento simplemente habían pasado un par de horas, negando con la cabeza rápidamente intentando de olvidar ese fatídico momento. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué todo le había salido de esa forma? Ella amaba a Ron con todo su ser. Le había entregado su alma confiando plenamente en que no volvería a terminar como lo de Víctor… pero no, ella… Ella que había jurado que después de Víctor no entregaría su corazón a ningún hombre hasta que estuviera la fiel certeza de que este le entregara su corazón a cambio de que ella le entregara el suyo. Y ahí había llegado Ron, tan preciso como esa lluvia de noche que le bañaba enteramente. Él durante la batalla, le había dicho que le amaba, que le cuidaría, que le protegería. Que no había mujer más que ella, que era la única que había estado en su corazón. Dio un grito mientras caía de rodillas en el asfalto. Sus lágrimas no cesaban y temblaba gracias a todos los sentimientos que tenía encontrados, mas la lluvia fría que le bañaba el cuerpo. Sintió que su mundo le daba vueltas, ya no le importaba nada, si su corazón, su vida y su existencia se acababa en esos momentos no le importaba. No tenía porque vivir. Su vida era un desastre, primero Víctor y ahora Ron. Ahogó otro sollozo mientras sentía como su cuerpo no podía moverse más. Sintió como su mundo giraba en torno a ella mientras lo último que sintió fue la lluvia que le recorría el cuerpo.

-Ya nada importa…-susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer de cuerpo entero sobre el asfalto.-Ya no tengo porque vivir…-dijo mientras cerraba sus melados ojos y esperaba que sus últimos minutos fueran sucumbidos y expiados en ese lugar. Sentía como el frio ahora poco a poco casi le traspasaba el alma. Su final estaba cerca. Cerró los ojos mientras derramaba las últimas lágrimas. Ya no había nada más que hacer. Y en ese preciso instante todo se volvía negro y solo a lo lejos… solo a lo lejos pudo oír una voz reconfortante, gruesa y varonil que le llamaba. Su mente y su ser no podía registrar de quien era esa celestial voz, solo se dejo sucumbir por el cansancio y el peso de su cuerpo mientras sentía que unas manos fuertes y varoniles le tomaban el rostro y de ahí no supo más. Su vida había sido una desgracia y según lo que se merecía, sin importar nada más seria el esperar con ansias su muerte.


	2. Capítulo 1 Recuento

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otros Sevmiones que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo, Renacer y Enlaces**_ y sin pedir mucho pero me dejen sus reviews aunque sea uno porfis jajaja

*DEBO ACLARAR este capítulo para mí es un poco tedioso, talvez de mi punto de vista lo vea así, pero es necesario ponerlo para que sepan el porqué de las cosas… ya entenderán una vez lo lean SALUDOS!

**Summary: **Un breve recuento de la vida de Ron y Hermione antes de que suceda algo inesperado.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos y Saludos:** Desvario, aaartea, Mama Shmi, AliceC.-Whitlock, Jisi Snape, Ruth Snape, JorgiDG y atodos los que siguen mi fic :D

**Contestación a los reviews: **

Aaartea: Muchas gracias por la observación, la tomaré en cuenta.

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**2 Mayo 1998**_

_**(Fin de la Segunda Guerra Mágica)**_

2 de Mayo de 1998 Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería/ Despacho del Profesor Dumbledore

-Esa varita genera más problemas que los mismos beneficios que nos da Ron… Y sinceramente creo haber cubierto el cupo de problemas que tenía asignado en esta vida.-dijo Harry mientras les daba la espalda a Ron y a Hermione. La chica se limitó a observar como su amigo daba tres pasos y como si fuera algo extrañamente lejano recordó todo lo que habían pasado esa noche y lo cerca que estuvo de haber perdido a su amigo. Le abrazó sorpresivamente mientras Harry se tensaba ante el repentino cambio en la morena. Hermione sentí un dolor inmenso dentro de su ser y no podía entender el porqué, simplemente se aferró a Harry como si su vida dependiera de ello. El ligero carraspeo de Ron le hizo volver en sí.

-Lo lamento mucho Harry…-dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada mientras volvía nuevamente al lado de Ron.

-No hay problema.-dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa mientras daba un suspiro y salía del despacho dejando a Hermione y a Ron completamente solos. Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio en donde ambos permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro. Ron fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Hermione… yo…-dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmesí.-Quiero hablar sobre lo que paso hace un par de horas…-Hermione le miro un poco sorprendida y sonrojada, sabía que en algún momento llegaría el momento de la pregunta y la explicación sobre lo que había pasado. La morena suspiro mientras le daba señales al pelirrojo para que comenzara hablar.

-Yo… este bueno, creo que no hay que decir mucho ¿no?... creo que… bueno… -Ron no sabía cómo explicarse y cada vez tartamudeaba más haciendo que Hermione sonriera amablemente.

-Descuida…-dijo la morena mientras se acercaba a Ron.-Creo que ya era hora ¿no crees? –Ron sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha a Hermione y en casi un susurro le dijo:

-Herms... ¿quieres ser mi novia?-La morena asintió mientras acercaba su rostro al de Ron y se fundían en un tierno beso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**5 febrero 1999**_

_**Comienzo de problemas **_

5 de febrero de 1999 Ministerio de Magia/Cafetería

Hermione caminaba apresuradamente con las manos llenas de libros y papeles. Eran las 12:35 del medio día, hora pico del tapón en el Ministerio de Magia en la cual todos salían a almorzar; o por lo menos una cuarta parte del Ministerio de Magia. Ya habían pasado casi 5 meses desde que estaba saliendo con Ronald Weasley y todo había sido como un sueño realizado. Sonrió mientras recordaba que esa tarde almorzaría con su zanahorio en la cafetería del Ministerio. Entró a toda prisa a su oficina en el Departamento de Regulación Mágica Internacional para dejar todo lo que tenía encima y salir como alma que corre el diablo hacia la cafetería. Durante el trayecto se topó con algunas personas las cuales le pedían recomendaciones, o algún tipo de ayuda relacionada con diferentes áreas dentro de sus respectivas facultades. Hermione ignoro a cada uno mientras se escurría entre la mar de personas.

Una vez había llegado a la cafetería paso una de sus manos para alizar su rizado cabello mientras componía una sonrisa hermosa y grande. Cuando entró no había rastros de Ron por la cafetería. Hermione se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras esperaba sentada en una de las mesas vacías. Miraba de vez en cuando su reloj de pulsera muggle mientras tiraba el ojo hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Ron nunca era puntual, así que decidió esperar como mínimo 10 minutos. Al cabo de un rato volvió a mirar el reloj ya eran las 1:00 de la tarde… ¿Y de Ron? Ni un pelo. Bufo un poco molesta mientras comenzaba a tamborear sus dedos sobre la mesa de la cafetería, había demasiado tumulto y habladuría en la cafetería, pero era ya más que costumbre. Sintió que se cansaba, la paciencia se le estaba agotando. Solo le quedaban 35 minutos para almorzar algo. Y Ron no aparecía. Se levanto molesta mientras se dirigía a la fila para pedir su almuerzo. Ya tenía que resignarse, al parecer Ron era así. Habían quedado en que ese día almorzarían juntos para platicar de sus trabajos y lo que les deparaba el futuro, cosas de novios… pero el… bueno, era Ron… No era la primera vez que le dejaba plantada.

Pidió su almuerzo para llevar mientras paseaba su vista por última vez por la cafetería. Ni un rastro de cabellera pelirroja, frunció el seño mientras recibía el cambio y con un áspero gracias salió a paso firme y decidido hecha toda una fiera fuera de la cafetería.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vamos Hermione… solo lo olvide… es todo… perdóname.-le decía Ron mientras intentaba que Hermione le prestara atencion. La morena solo se limitaba a ignorarle ya había aguantado mucho de la irresponsabilidad por parte de Ron. Siempre tenía una excusa para todo y eso le estaba cansando.

-Ron, ya te dije no te quiero ver ¡NO TE QUIERO VER Y DEJAME EN PAZ!-le gritó Hermione mientras le cerraba la puerta de su apartamento en la cara al pelirrojo dejando a Ron con una cara de cansancio y dolor mientras movía su varita para hacer aparición dentro del apartamento de la morena.

-¡QUE TE DIJE RONALD WEASLEY!-dijo Hermione mientras salía del cuarto de baño toda hecha una furia.-¡LARGATE EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-P-pero… Herms…

-¡QUE TE LARGUES! Hasta que no sepas como valorarme no quiero que pises mi hogar… ¿entendido?-dijo Hermione mientras cerraba de un portazo la puerta del baño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**18 septiembre 2000 **_

18 septiembre de 2000 La Madriguera

-Vamos Ron… ¿estás seguro que le pedirás la mano en matrimonio a Hermione?-dijo Harry mientras le miraba entre asombrado y feliz. El pelirrojo asintió mientras le enseñaba una pequeña cajita y le guiñaba un ojo. Harry le sonrió en forma de apoyo cuando oyeron que Hermione se acercaba. Harry se desapareció mientras dejaba solo a Ron en la sala.

-¡Hola amor!-dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla. -¿Cómo pasaste el día?-le pregunto la morena mientras se acomodaba a su lado en el sofá para poder recostar su cabeza sobre el regazo del morocho. Ron comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Sabes Hermione… estaba pensando…

-¿Sí?-dijo la morena mientras cerraba los ojos ante las caricias que le estaba propiciando Ron.-Que deberíamos tomarnos este domingo para nosotros solos… Yo…-en ese momento Ron había aprovechado para colocarle mágicamente la sortija a Hermione sin que ella se diera cuenta.-Me gustaría celebrar…-Hermione abrió los ojos mientras le miraba confundida, no entendía el motivo de la celebración. No era ningún aniversario o cumpleaños ni ninguna fecha importante.

-¿Y qué celebraremos?-pregunto un poco perdida mientras observaba como Ron con una amplia sonrisa dirigía su mirada a su mano. Hermione bajo la vista y se encontró con la sortija más bonita y delicada del mundo. Se sonrojo y miraba con los ojos como platos a la sortija… eso solo podía significar…

-Herms… ¿quieres ser mi esposa?-pregunto Ron mientras se acercaba a la morena. Hermione no sabía que decir y de un solo sopetón se lanzó sobre Ron y le plantó un muy apasionado beso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**14 Abril 2001 **_

14 abril de 2000 La Madriguera

-Ron… ¿Qué hora de llegar es esta?-dijo Hermione mientras señalaba su pequeño reloj de pulsera muggle. Eran las 2:50 de la madrugada y Ron estaba un poco ahumado por las copas.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntó Hermione con seño fruncido, esa noche habían quedado en que saldrían a cenar. Y ella estuvo esperando por él durante más de cinco horas.

-Ya déjame en paz…-dijo Ron mientras hacia un gesto de menos importancia y se daba la vuelta.

-No, eso no Ronald Weasley… usted me debe una explicación.-dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a Ron y le volteaba para verle de frente.

-¿Por qué no llegaste a tiempo, dónde estabas y porque estas borracho?-le pregunto la morena un poco molesta mientras Ron chasqueaba la lengua.

-Eso no te importa…-le contesto con un poco de odio mientras se intentaba largar de frente de la chica. Hermione le paró en seco mientras le miraba fulminante.

-Ni se te ocurra salir de aquí sin una explicación justificada. Y si me importa eres mi prometido.-dijo Hermione enseñándole la sortija que reposaba alegremente en su mano. Ron arrugó el seño mientras se quejaba penosamente.

-Tal vez…

-¿Tal vez qué?-dijo Hermione mientras perdía casi los estribos.

_-Hermione… esto, esto no va a funcionar… Yo en realidad, no creo que pueda seguir con esta falsa…-dijo el joven mientras se volteaba y miraba a Hermione a los ojos. La chica estaba completamente aturdida, la reciente declaración no la esperaba, no entendía el porqué de la reacción de Ron. _

_-Pero Ron, yo te amo… y tú me amas…-dijo Hermione al borde de lágrimas. _

_-No, lo lamento Hermione… pero hay otra…-dijo Ron mientras se acercaba frente a Hermione y comenzaba a quitarse el anillo de compromiso. Hermione miraba tanto el anillo como a él. _

_-No, tu no…-una gruesa lágrima salió despavorida por su ojo mientras miraba como el pelirrojo sacaba de su dedo la sortija. _

_-Lo lamento…-susurró Ron saliendo de la estancia dejando sobre la mesa su anillo de compromiso. _

*Ufff este capítulo un poco tedioso pero ya entendieron parte del prólogo no… jajaj eso espero ;) bueno esta es la mejor parte LA DE LOS REVIEWS! Yes! Jajja se aceptan de todo tipo ya saben… eso anima a continuar escribiendo… un saludo gigante y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 2 A través del tiempo

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otros Sevmiones que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo, Renacer y Enlaces**_ y sin pedir mucho pero me dejen sus reviews aunque sea uno porfis jajaja

*DEBO ACLARAR este capítulo para mí es un poco tedioso, talvez de mi punto de vista lo vea así, pero es necesario ponerlo para que sepan el porqué de las cosas… ya entenderán una vez lo lean SALUDOS!

**Summary: **Un breve recuento de la vida de Ron y Hermione antes de que suceda algo inesperado.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos y Saludos:** Desvario, aaartea, Mama Shmi, AliceC.-Whitlock, Jisi Snape, Ruth Snape, JorgiDG, Perse B.J, Zerieka y atodos los que siguen mi fic :D

**Contestación a los reviews: **

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**A través del tiempo**_

¿14 abril de 2000 La Madriguera?/1 Noviembre 1980

Snape se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre pociones avanzadas nivel seis mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer fuertemente. A penas habían pasado solamente un día desde la muerte o… la supuesta muerte de su señor. ¿De su señor? Bah, claro que no… él no era su señor, el por puro niño inocente cayó en las presiones de grupo y llegó a donde estaba. En sus apenas 20 años había visto tantas cosas tan horrendas y despiadadas que su madurez total y completa había acudido a su ser como una luz al final del túnel. Se odiaba y recriminaba cada hora de su vida ese maldito día en que se había dejado arrastrar hacia la oscuridad, hacia el camino de los malvados. El un ser que había sufrido en su vida, había sufrido aun más con la muerte insólita de Lily SU Lily… Suspiró mientras recordaba la más odiadas fechas de su vida y entre ellas entraba el 31 de octubre. El se lo había prometido, se lo había dicho. Casi se lo había implorado, y él le había dado la certeza de que estaría a salvo. El se lo había prometido… que no la mataría. Que solamente tomaría al niño y a James… pero a Lily… a la pobre Lily… A SU Lily. Todo se había destruido, alojado en soledad, en tristeza, en ruina, en dolor… en un suplicio eterno. Su cargo de memoria sería por la eternidad, sufría en vida… en fin estaba muerto. Su vida, Lily la mujer de su esencia, la dueña de su ser y su alma ya no estaba… y todo por su culpa.

Suspiró mientras cambiaba de página, ya era la tercera vez en el día que se sentaba para poder tener un poco de paz mental, pero nada que pudiera hacer le limitaba a alcanzar aunque fuera un minuto de paz interna. Miró nuevamente la página mientras observaba la realización de una complicada posción para hombres lobos. Tomó la pluma que estaba frente a él sobre su escritorio y frunciendo el seño dio tres tachones a las primeras tres instrucciones mientras se limitaba a arreglar lo escrito en el libro. La lluvia al parecer no le era de importancia, ya el mundo en el que vivía no tenía importancia. Todo para él estaba perdido, su cara se le quería caer de vergüenza al recordar de breve golpe su humillación en esa madrugada. Fue a implorar perdón y a unirse al bando contrario… Sí, por fin había salido de esa cueva de serpientes maltrechas. Pero ahora tendría que afrontar mucho en su camino. No por haberte rebajado ante Dumbledore, todo el mundo creería que no eres culpable y que dejaste de ser un maldito ex – mortífago. Suspiró mientras ojeaba por última vez sus notas. Con una leve sonrisa serró el libro mientras lo ponía en el escritorio.

Serró los ojos poco a poco dejándose llevar por la lluvia, por su suavidad y musicalidad. Suspiró nuevamente más sonoramente mientras se recostaba en su cálido sillón de cuero. Quería acudir a ese minuto de paz que tanto su alma, su vida y su ser necesitaba. Serró completamente los ojos dejándose llevar simplemente por la soledad y el grato silencio que se esparcía por la estancia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salió de forma rápida y desesperada de la Madriguera. No podía creer que a escasos meses de haberse comprometido con el que ella pensaba, era el amor de su vida… le pasaría algo así. La habían dejado… dejado y en qué estado. Primero, no entendía lo malo que había hecho para merecer algo así y segundo en el estado en que Ron le dejo… BORRACHO.

-Maldito hijo de perra…-dijo Hermione mientras se arrancaba el collar que tenía puesto una vez entraba por la puerta de su casa. Se había aparecido mediante aparición frente a su hogar. Todo lo que había pensado, pasado y planeado en su vida se había hecho nada con solo una palabra: -hay otra…

-¡Y maldita hija de perra la estúpida que está con él!-gritó dolorosamente mientras lanzaba sus zapatos de tacón alto a una esquina haciendo saltar del susto al pobre y viejo gato. El maquillaje se le había rodado un poco gracias a las lágrimas que había estado derramando durante un par de horas. No lo podía creer… Ron le había dejado y ella que le había entregado todo. Pasó con brusquedad por el pasillo que conducía a su recamara. Cuando entró prendió la luz y comenzó a sacar de su vista todo lo que le recordara a Ron. La furia, el dolor, el desprecio, la desesperación, el miedo, el desconcentro, y todo lo que sentía se arremolinaba dentro de su ser. Nunca había sentido algo así en su vida, se sentía usada… traicionada. Con gran furia tomó uno de los cajones de su gavetero y lo arremató contra la pared con toda la furia con la que fue capaz haciendo que todo lo que estaba adentro saliera dispersado por el aire a todas partes en direcciones opuestas. De momento oyó como una pieza de metal o algún material sonoro sonó al chocar contra el suelo. Su curiosidad fue tanta en ese momento, que inmediatamente paró de llorar y salió en busca de donde había provenido el sonido. Caminó a tientas hacia la esquina de su cuarto y pudo ver que allí muy cerca de su perchero había dado a parar su _giratiempos_. Lo tomó con suma delicadeza. Desde tercer año había prometido no usarlo más a menos que fuera una situación que ameritara utilizarlo. Lo guardo en uno de sus cajones para que no le viera por mucho tiempo y no sufriera la tentación de jugar con el tiempo nuevamente como lo habían hecho Harry y ella en su tercer año. Lo tomó con suma delicadeza mientras lo volteaba y lo ojeaba lentamente. De momento oyó como tocaban a su puerta. Se extraño, ya era muy entrada de madrugada… ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas? Y como si le leyeran el pensamiento la voz del ser más despreciable, ahora en su vida le contesto.

-Herms… ábreme la puerta, necesito hablar contigo.-Ron, había llegado. La furia que sintió fue tanta que tomó el valor de grítale desde su cuarto.

-¡Vete a la mierda maldito infeliz! ¡Revuélcate y déjame vivir feliz!-las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas nuevamente.

-Vamos Herms…

-¡NO ME DIGAS HERMS IDIOTA!-gritó Hermione con todo el odio que fue capaz.- ¡VETE LARGATE PORQUE SI SALGO SERA PARA MATARTE!-y de momento Hermione deparó en lo que tenía en sus manos. El _giratiempos_, una brillante pensamiento invadió su mente. ¿Y si lo usaba? ¿Y si podía escapar por un tiempo de ese lugar? Sin pensarlo más veces tomó el giratiempos, sin mirarlo tanteo poniendo fecha, hora y año esperando que el destino le deparara algo bueno para poder así ser despejada de todo lo que le estaba pasando. Se colocó la prenda sobre el cuello y en el instante en el que Ron había abierto la puerta de su recamara Hermione Jane Granger ya no estaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Apareció en un lugar muy extraño, ella había estado ahí en algún momento de su vida. ¿Cuándo? Pues una vez con Harry. Él le había insistido para ir un día a buscar unos documentos en la casa de su fallecido profesor de pociones. Hermione continuaba llorando, no había utilizado aun el _giratiempos_. Tenía miedo… y… ¿y si todo le salía mal? ¿Y si después no podía regresar? ¿Y si algo le ocurría? Miró el _giratiempos_ mirando la fecha… la extraña fecha que había puesto. Lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. Sabía que si iba al pasado e influía en alguien, podía cambiar su pasado. Pero ella no quería jugar con el tiempo, nadie se merecería que ella se interpusiera en su futuro. Con dolor y rabia agarró fuertemente el _giratiempos_, no le importaba nada. Por primera vez en su vida sería egoísta, le dio al botón para activarlo y vio como todo corría rápidamente en retroceso. Estaba aturdida, lloraba desconsoladamente, ya nada le importaba.

_De ese acontecimiento simplemente habían pasado un par de horas, negando con la cabeza rápidamente intentando de olvidar ese fatídico momento. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué todo le había salido de esa forma? Ella amaba a Ron con todo su ser. Le había entregado su alma confiando plenamente en que no volvería a terminar como lo de Víctor… pero no, ella… Ella que había jurado que después de Víctor no entregaría su corazón a ningún hombre hasta que estuviera la fiel certeza de que este le entregara su corazón a cambio de que ella le entregara el suyo. Y ahí había llegado Ron, tan preciso como esa lluvia de noche que le bañaba enteramente. Él durante la batalla, le había dicho que le amaba, que le cuidaría, que le protegería. Que no había mujer más que ella, que era la única que había estado en su corazón. Dio un grito mientras caía de rodillas en el asfalto. Sus lágrimas no cesaban y temblaba gracias a todos los sentimientos que tenía encontrados, mas la lluvia fría que le bañaba el cuerpo. Sintió que su mundo le daba vueltas, ya no le importaba nada, si su corazón, su vida y su existencia se acababa en esos momentos no le importaba. No tenía porque vivir. Su vida era un desastre, primero Víctor y ahora Ron. Ahogó otro sollozo mientras sentía como su cuerpo no podía moverse más. Sintió como su mundo giraba en torno a ella mientras lo último que sintió fue la lluvia que le recorría el cuerpo. _

_-Ya nada importa…-susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer de cuerpo entero sobre el asfalto.-Ya no tengo porque vivir…-dijo mientras cerraba sus melados ojos y esperaba que sus últimos minutos fueran sucumbidos y expiados en ese lugar. Sentía como el frio ahora poco a poco casi le traspasaba el alma. Su final estaba cerca. Cerró los ojos mientras derramaba las últimas lágrimas. Ya no había nada más que hacer. Y en ese preciso instante todo se volvía negro y solo a lo lejos… solo a lo lejos pudo oír una voz reconfortante, gruesa y varonil que le llamaba. Su mente y su ser no podía registrar de quien era esa celestial voz, solo se dejo sucumbir por el cansancio y el peso de su cuerpo mientras sentía que unas manos fuertes y varoniles le tomaban el rostro y de ahí no supo más. Su vida había sido una desgracia y según lo que se merecía, sin importar nada más seria el esperar con ansias su muerte. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape continuaba sentado en su cómodo sillón de cuero mientras podo oír entre la lluvia unos pasos… y unos sollozos. Algo que había sacado bueno de haber sido un maldito mortífago era que había logrado agudizar sus sentidos. Se levantó rápidamente mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana. El era mago y por tanto, su casa la había protegido para que sus vecinos muggles no pudieran fastidiarle… cuando hizo la cortina a un lado y deparó en la oscuridad de la figura que estaba afuera. Era una mujer, definitivamente… pero… ¿Qué le pasaba? La joven iba descalza y llorando. Estaba completamente empapada. Y de momento la chica callo en el asfalto. Se asustó, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una joven, más o menos de su edad estaba a esas horas merodeando por ese lugar tan oscuro y desolado. No lo pensó dos veces y salió rápidamente de su hogar a ver qué era lo que le ocurría a la mujer. Pensó que tal vez era una muggle… por la forma de vestir, pero algo le dictaba que saliera y que le ayudara aunque fuera una muggle. Salió sin importarle la lluvia. Cuando se acercó le llamó pero al parecer la joven estaba desmayada se acercó más para poder ver a la mujer. Pero se percató de que la chica tenía en una de sus manos una varita. Era una bruja. Se arrodilló y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica para moverla a ver si se encontraba bien, pero la bruja no respondió. Sin pensárselo dos veces la tomó en hombros y salió rápidamente a su casa.

*Hey! Saludos a todos! Lamento no haber actualizado ayer… creo que este año se me han apretado las cosas. Tengo unas cuantas clases un poco complicadas y bueno jajja créanme no pasaré más de dos días sin actualizar ya me conocen… ¿Cómo piensan que va la historia? ¿Les gusta? Bueno ya saben… dejen sus reviews y todo eso para mí son de suma importancia. Espero leerles pronto. Un saludo grande! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	4. Capítulo 3 Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otros Sevmiones que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo, Renacer y Enlaces**_ y sin pedir mucho pero me dejen sus reviews aunque sea uno porfis jajaja

**Summary: **Un breve recuento de la vida de Ron y Hermione antes de que suceda algo inesperado.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos y Saludos:** Desvario, aaartea, Mama Shmi, AliceC.-Whitlock, Jisi Snape, Ruth Snape, JorgiDG, Perse B.J, Zerieka, yue yuna y atodos los que siguen mi fic :D

**Contestación a los reviews: **

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Severus Snape**_

1 Noviembre 1980

Entró rápidamente con la joven en manos mientras prendía las luces con un cansado movimiento de varita, un poco incomodo ya que tenía a la joven en manos. Subió rápidamente hacia su recamara posando a la joven sobre su cama. Sin siquiera deparar en la chica comenzó a verificarle el pulso. Tenía pulso pero estaba un poco débil. Sacudió su varita y seco a la chica mientras salía a toda prisa en busca de sus pociones. Una vez encontró su botiquín de pociones para una emergencia salió a toda prisa a atender a la muchacha. Rebuscó en el botiquín encontrando las pociones necesarias, una contra la hipotermia, una para subirle la azúcar y una para hacerle despertar. Mezclo un poco de cada una verificando que los efectos no fueran colaterales y le suministro la poción a la joven. No paso ni dos minutos y la chica abrió los ojos.

Hermione se sentía un poco aturdida le dolía la cabeza un poco. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras entre abría poco a poco los ojos intentando adaptar su vista a la luz que provenía en el lugar donde estaba, se extraño un poco al encontrar luz ya que si mal no recordaba la calle en la cual había terminado tirada y desahuciada a la suerte no había ni chispa de luz. A menos que estuviera amaneciendo. Parpadeo un par de veces mientras ponía su vista a trabajar y se asombro al percatarse que estaba en una recamara.

Snape no dejaba de mirar a la extraña chica que estaba en su cama, nunca la había visto. ¿Había estudiado en Hogwarts? Que el recordara nunca había deparado en que la chica estuviera en Hogwarts. ¿Habría estudiado en otro lugar? Posiblemente lo había hecho. Vio como la joven comenzaba a explorar su habitación, al parecer había realizado un excelente trabajo en la combinación de pociones… como siempre él lo había hecho perfecto. Sonrió de medio lado, la joven seguía observando poco a poco la estancia, y él un ser sin paciencia y poco agradable le molesto que alguien pudiera recrearse en su intimidad. Carraspeo para llamar la atencion de la joven.

Hermione oyó como carraspearon casi a su lado y esto le dio un gran susto que brinco exageradamente en la cama donde estaba sentada mientras dirigía su rostro al lugar donde había provenido el ruido. Casi se desmaya al ver la figura que tenía de frente. Snape le miró con una ceja alzada mientras Hermione se tapaba la boca y abría los ojos desventuradamente como platos. No podía ser, Hermione no lo podía creer que quien tenía de frente era su antiguo profesor de pociones Severus Snape.

_-¿Un momento?-_pensó Hermione mientras continuaba en esa posición_.-Si es que Snape lleva muerto un par de años como es que… ¿y porque esta un más flaco? Se ve tan… tan joven…-_Otro carraspeo por parte del joven Snape le hizo cambiar su graciosa actitud. Snape camino hacia ella mientras arrastraba una silla de madera cercana y se sentaba frente a Hermione. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, al parecer le dio demasiado de muchas vueltas al _giratiempos_, y eso no era nada bueno… nada bueno.

-Señorita…-Snape comenzó hablar con su habitual voz de bajo mientras Hermione parpadeaba recordando instintivamente su tono de voz. No era como el que empleaba en las clases, nunca le había odio hablar en un tono casi… casi sutil.- ¿Se puede saber que hacía a estas altas horas de la madrugada caminando bajo la lluvia? Y para completar descalza…-Snape señaló los pies de la chica y ambos miraron en esa dirección. Hermione se sonrojo levemente mientras intentaba que su voz no se quebrara. Aun tenía reciente el acontecimiento con Ron hacia un par de horas atrás.

-Yo…-comenzó a hablar, pero sentía que su garganta estaba reseca.-Yo… no he tenido una buena noche.-dijo la muchacha mientras sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas.-Me han dejado…-susurró mientras comenzaba a sollozar.-Snape parpadeo un par de veces mientras Hermione comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Nunca había tenido la presencia de una mujer en su hogar y mucho menos había atendido alguna que comenzara a llorar. Bueno su madre era la excepción, pero su madre era su madre… no una chica forastera y menos una persona que no conocía. Snape no sabía qué hacer. Simplemente puso una mano en el hombro de la chica para llamar su atencion. Hermione alzo la vista llorosa y poso sus melosos ojos color miel sobre los azabache de Snape. Snape quedó impactado ante la dulce mirada de la chica pero se limito a ignorar la leve punzada que sintió dentro de su ser.

-Si… si quiere… no hable de eso. Mejor, quédese reposando esta mañana y cuando se sienta bien puede marcharse. –dijo tranquilamente mientras Hermione se quedaba sin aliento, Snape, su ex profesor de Defensas y pociones le había dicho algo tan amable como eso. En verdad que no conocía como era que Snape había terminando siendo aquel grasiento y detestable murciélago de las mazmorras. Pero en esos momentos sus ojos estaban presenciando a un Snape mucho más joven y más caballeroso de lo habitual. Se asombro ante lo que Snape le había dicho y un poco cohibida le contesto:

-Yo… no tengo donde alojarme.-dijo un poco sonrojada.-Yo… no sé ni cómo he llegado aquí.

Snape le miro con una ceja alzada, y Hermione sintió un leve estremecimiento… algo así como si se encontrara en una de sus clases. Snape le miro un momento mientras componía una leve mueca y nuevamente se dirigía a ella.

-¿No sabe cómo ha llegado? Tal vez mediante aparición. Vi que tenía una varita. ¿Es usted bruja?-pregunto mientras le entregaba su varita Hermione la tomo y asintió mientras la guardaba a su lado.

-Pues podrá decirse que he llegado en parte por aparición… pero no tengo alojo en este tiempo…-dijo Hermione mientras nuevamente miraba a Snape a los ojos.-¿En qué año estamos?-Snape miró a Hermione un poco extrañado mientras fruncía el seño.

-¿Está usted segura que se encuentra bien?

-Sí…-dijo Hermione firmemente. Snape se limito a encogerse de hombros mientras le contestaba tranquilamente.

-Para ser precisos hoy es 1 de noviembre de 1980…

-¿¡80? –dijo Hermione mientras palidecía un poco al enterarse de la fecha. Ella solo tenía un año para esa fecha. Hizo cálculos rápidamente mientras palidecía aun más, ese era el día después de la muerte de los padres de Harry y de la desaparición de Voldemort.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita..?

-Hermione…-dijo la chica mientras seguía envuelta en sus cavilaciones, no podía ser… no podía ser. De momento casi se desmaya. Le había dicho a Snape su nombre. ¡Por las Barbas de Merlín! Estaba en apuros. El sería dentro de unos años su profesor de pociones, no podía haber interferido de esa forma en el pasado de su profesor. Casi estaba asemejándose a un fantasma y Snape pudo deparar en ello.

-Hermione…-dijo Snape un poco preocupado.-¿Está usted segura que se siente bien? –Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se ponían un poco nublados a causa de las lágrimas que querían derramar.

-¿Ya desapareció Voldemort verdad?

Snape al oír eso se sintió un poco confuso, el simplemente atinó a asentir mientras Hermione volvía a mirar un punto indefinido en la estancia.

-El… el murió…-dijo Snape corrigiendo el porqué había asentido anteriormente. El había muerto, su señor… ¿Qué señor? A ese mago lo habían matado, nada más y nada menos que el hijo de su amada Lily y del maldito egoísta de Potter. Hermione miro a Snape y solo asintió para no decir nada más sobre el asunto. Hermione sintió que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos, Harry… su amigo hacia un día se había quedado huérfano. De momento Hermione sintió que todo le daba vueltas y casi se va de espaldas pero Snape la aguanto antes de que se callera en la cama.

-¿Está segura que se siente bien?

-Me siento mareada.-dijo Hermione con un poco de esfuerzo, al parecer le había dado un gran mareo o quizás un bajón de azúcar. Snape la recostó en la cama mientras le arropaba.

-Debe descansar. Yo le traeré una sopa.-Snape se levantó de la silla mientras caminaba hacia las afueras de la estancia. Hermione observo como su futuro profesor de pociones, más joven y caballeroso que nunca salía de la estancia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape no podía creer que fuera ahora un enfermero y menos para una chica. Pero no era una chica cualquiera, era una bruja y entre brujos se ayudaban ¿no? Al parecer la chica no le había rechazado y al parecer tampoco le recriminó por haber estado en el bando equivocado. ¿Sabría ella quien era él? ¿Sabría ella que él era un ex mortífago? ¿Sabría ella que él había hecho y presenciado cosas horrorosas en sus escasos 20 años de vida? Comenzó a calentar la sopa, lo mejor que había encontrado de los muggles era que hacían y tenían métodos exquisitos en la comida. Sopas en latas… era un gran resuelve para esos días que llegaba casi muerto y sin ganas de hacer nada. Calentó en 5 minutos la sopa de pollo y la llevo hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba la hermosa morena. ¿Hermosa? Snape negó con la cabeza mientras se regañaba internamente por pensar eso… pero se limito a encogerse de hombros. Los ojos se hicieron para mirar… y pues, para su gusto era una hermosa mujer. ¿Con eso pecaba a caso? Pues no, los ojos se hicieron para ver y contemplar todo lo hermoso del mundo. Suspiro mientras entraba en su cuarto mientras Hermione continuaba descansando en su cama.

-Aquí tienes la sopa.-dijo Snape mientras le colocaba la sopa en la mesita de noche y ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse para acomodarse en posición sentada en la cama con ayuda de las almohadas para que la joven pudiera comer.

-Gracias…-susurró Hermione mientras sus mejillas se tornaba un poco rojizas. Snape era tan caballeroso, gentil, paciente y dedicado. ¿Pero en donde había quedado ese Snape que sus ojos presenciaban en ese momento? No tenía ni la más remota idea. Tomó el plato de sopa con manos temblorosas y comenzó a comer. Snape no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía creer que una joven como ella hubiera terminado en el estado en que la había encontrado. Suspiro mientras Hermione se había comido ya tres cucharadas de sopa.

-¿Sabe quién soy, verdad Hermione?-la morena abrió los ojos grandemente mientras dejaba de comer y dirigía su mirada hacia Snape.

-Severus Snape…-dijo Hermione tranquilamente mientras observaba al joven que tenia de frente.

-Snape se asombro, el no le conocía pero al parecer ella si le conocía a él. ¿Pues quien no le conocía? Si estaba en el listado de Mortífagos del ministerio de magia.

-¿Y sabe que soy, verdad…?-dijo mientras intentaba no sonar despectivo ni que asustara a la chica. Hermione suspiro mientras dejaba a un lado su sopa y se dirigía a él.

-Sí, se lo que es… y si piensa que le entregare o si le tengo miedo esta en todo lo contrario, Snape.-dijo Hermione totalmente segura mientras Snape asentía y volvía su mirada hacia a fuera. Hermione tomo nuevamente su sopa mientras continuaba en la labor de engullirse todo el plato. Durante unos seis minutos que duro Hermione comiendo su sopa ninguno de los dos hablaron. Snape estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando la dulce voz de Hermione le saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Gracias…-dijo haciendo que Snape se volteara a verla, el hombre asintió mientras tomaba el plato de sopa y salía de la estancia.

-Que descanse Hermione… mañana hablaremos mejor.-Hermione asintió mientras Snape le regalaba una débil sonrisa y salía de la estancia. Hermione se recostó en la cama nuevamente mientras se arropaba con las sabanas de la cama de su futuro profesor. La cama tenía el olor inconfundible de Snape, olía a hombre. Hermione se sonrojo al deparar en ello. ¿Qué sería de ella en ese lugar? No podía desaparecerse y dejar al pobre Snape confuso al otro día, y menos podía utilizar su giratiempos… ¡Su _giratiempos_! Busco entre su ropa y lo saco. Casi se desmaya al ver que una de las rueditas de su _giratiempos_ estaba fuera de lugar.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo la morena mientras observaba a su querido _giratiempos_… al parecer se había roto una de las rueditas. Se asustó… y si no podía regresar al futuro. No, no podía ser… ella no podía pasar ese tiempo del pasado con Snape, sería un daño para ambos y más para su futuro profesor. Negó con la cabeza mientras se recostaba nuevamente en la cama y se cubría con las sabanas. Mañana sería otro día tendría tiempo para pensar y para hablar con Snape. Se limito a cerrar los ojos mientras intentaba relajar su mente y no pensar en nada pero sin proponérselo el rostro joven de su futuro profesor de pociones aparecía en sus sueños.

*Vaya… que capítulo ¿no? Bueno quiero agradecerles por estar ahí leyéndome eso es para mí algo sumamente importante. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones y sus reacciones… Si quieren seguir leyendo la historia en la parte de abajo pueden ponerla para que lleguen las actualizaciones a sus e-mails y puedan leer la historia cuando la actualice. Bueno ahora vamos a la mejor parte… SUS REVIEWS! Jjajaja espero sus opiniones, sus avadas y sus flores… Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo un saludo gigante a todos ustedes :D ¡!


	5. Capítulo 4 Preguntas

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otros Sevmiones que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo, Renacer y Enlaces**_ y sin pedir mucho pero me dejen sus reviews aunque sea uno porfis jajaja

**Summary: **Un breve recuento de la vida de Ron y Hermione antes de que suceda algo inesperado.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos y Saludos:** Desvario, aaartea, Mama Shmi, AliceC.-Whitlock, Jisi Snape, Ruth Snape, JorgiDG, Perse B.J, Zerieka, yue yuna, Florezz-hime, jqblackslytherin, Rhyannon Eltanin y atodos los que siguen mi fic :D

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Preguntas **_

2 Noviembre 1980

Snape salió del cuarto mientras negaba con la cabeza. No hacía más que un día atrás, el amor de su vida Lily Evans había sido asesinada por el mago más malvado de la historia. Era cierto que el amaba a esa mujer como si su vida fuera ligada por completo a ella. Pero lo que nunca imagino fue toparse con alguna mujer y estar con ella tan cercano como estuvo alguna vez con Lily.

-Hermione…-dijo Snape en un susurro mientras se sentaba en la butaca que quedaba en la sala. No sabía el porqué pero presentía que algo estaba mal. Era ese sexto sentido que había obtenido gracias a estar en el bando del mal por un tiempo. Allí tenía que agudizar todos sus sentidos para salvarse el pellejo. Todo había pasado tan rápido, la muerte de Lily, la muerte de Voldemort, su cambio de bando antes de todo lo que había pasado y ahora el encontrarse con Hermione. Al parecer la chica no le molestaba que él fuera mortífago… ¿Sería acaso que ella estaba ligada a esos ideales? No, no lo creía la chica era, para su vista, un ser delicado y dulce… por lo poco que había hablado con ella lo había intuido. Nunca la había visto y ella sabía su nombre y apellido… pero… ¿Quién no? Suspiro mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, mañana sería otro día y tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Hermione. Tal vez solo tal vez pudiera saber el porqué de su extraña presencia por ese barrio muggle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se volvió inquieta entre las sabanas, la luz del nuevo día le daba de bruces contra el rostro. Se sintió un poco mareada al recibirla mientras se levantaba perezosamente. De momento muchas imágenes de la noche anterior le golpearon en la mente. Snape vivo, Snape joven, Snape le había salvado… Snape vivo. Hermione se agarró la cabeza mientras intentaba calmar el pequeño mareo que le había comenzado.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Hermione?-Esa voz, inconfundible, tan varonil, tan fuerte y tan precisa. Como si fuera un flash back sintió como se estremecía con el simplemente hecho de oírle. Separó sus manos de su rostro y miro a Snape que estaba parado en la puerta del cuarto. Tan joven, tan diferente, tan caballeroso y atento… tan guapo.

_-¿Tan guapo?-_Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza mientras parpadeaba y componía una pequeña mueca. Snape se acercó mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y le miraba a los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Snape se notaba un poco preocupado, Hermione le miro un poco extrañada mientras asentía tímidamente.

-Sí, estoy bien… gracias… creo…-dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello a un lado. Snape solo asintió mientras se levantaba y le daba espacio a Hermione para que se levantara.

-El baño esta al final del pasillo. Allí te deje lo que puedes necesitar.-dijo Snape mientras le daba un ultimo vistazo a Hermione y salía por la puerta. Hermione se sonrojo mientras caminaba rumbo al baño. Su cabeza daba vueltas, se sentía completamente confusa. Extrañamente el haberse encontrado con Snape en el pasado le había servido de algo. Ya no se sentía tan devastada como la noche anterior. Suspiro mientras entraba al baño y observaba todo lo que Snape le había dejado. Sonrió de medio lado un poco cohibida mientras se despojaba del traje y del _giratiempos_. Abrió el grifo de la bañera y con agua tibia se zambulló bajo el chorro de agua. Al cabo de unos minutos salió de la ducha y se secó con una toalla de color verde esmeralda.

-Nunca cabía…-dijo Hermione mientras ahogaba una risita cómplice mientras observaba todo lo que Snape le había dejado. Un perfume de rosas, un cepillo y un traje de color azul cielo. ¿De dónde había sacado todo aquello?… ni idea. Se preparó lo más rápido que pudo y salió del baño. Un extraño y deleitoso aroma de huevos revueltos en tortita le llegó a sus narices. Caminó rumbo los olores provenían y se encontró con Snape de espaldas realizando el desayuno. Nunca pensó encontrar alguna vez en su vida a su ex profesor en ese papel. Siempre le había visto como un hombre imponente, fuerte de carácter, de difícil acceso, de extremo genio. Pero verle como le vio en la noche y en esa mañana, no tenía precio alguno. Era tan cambiado, tan diferente… no encontraba tal similitud entre ese Snape de unos… 20 años aproximados a un Snape de 43 años que le dio clase.

-¿Le quedó el traje?-la voz fuerte y varonil de Snape le saco de sus absortos pensamientos mientras contestaba con voz baja y pasmada:

-Sí… muchas gracias es muy bonito.-dijo Hermione mientras componía una linda sonrisa y Snape se volteaba con dos vajillas con el desayuno servido.

-Tome asiento, le llevo su desayuno ahora.-dijo Snape mientras señalaba con su nariz la silla del comedor. Hermione se apresuró a sentarse mientras esperaba a que Snape le trajera su desayuno. Snape le puso un vaso de zumo de calabaza y el plato en el cual se podía ver una deliciosa tortita de huevos con vegetales y dos tostadas con mantequilla.

-Gracias…-dijo Hermione mientras Snape se sentó y ambos comenzaron a desayunar. Durante el desayuno hubo un gran silencio, pero este no limitaba a sus acompañantes a lanzarse miradas de vez en cuando. Snape era el más que disimulaba, pero Hermione siempre era cachada por Snape mirándole fijamente haciendo que se sonrojara notablemente. Pero si, Hermione también cacho una que otra vez a Snape mirándole… fue algo totalmente extraño porque el simplemente hacia como si no le estuviera mirando.

-¿Y bien de donde es usted Hermione?-dijo Snape haciendo que Hermione brincara y se sonrojara, ella sabía que esa pregunta llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Soy de Londres.-contestó Hermione tranquilamente mientras se tomaba un poco de zumo de calabaza.

-¿Y qué hacía por estos alrededores? Esto queda a una distancia bastante distante de Londres.-dijo Snape mientras levantaba la vista y posaba sus orbes azabache sobre las orbes mieles de la chica.

-Yo…-Hermione estaba un poco confusa, no podía decirle del todo a Snape, o dañaría el pobre futuro de su profesor.

-Daba una vuelta.-dijo Hermione rápidamente, fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Una vuelta? ¿A esas horas de la noche, bajo lluvia y sollozando?-dijo Snape mientras levantaba una ceja y ponía sus manos entrelazadas bajo su quijada.

-Yo… bueno…

-¿Sí?

-Es que… bueno… anoche… anoche… no quisiera hablar de ello.-dijo Hermione mientras soltaba su vaso a un lado.

-¿Es usted casada?-preguntó Snape mientras le señalaba con un dedo el anillo de compromisos que tenía Hermione. La chica se sonrojo, no había deparado en ello.

-No.-contesto haciendo que Snape le mirara un poco extrañado.-Yo… es decir… estaba comprometida.

-¿Estaba?-dijo Snape mientras ponía más interés en la conversación. Hermione estaba notablemente nerviosa, no quería que nada del futuro fuera a deparar en esa conversación. Hasta ahora todo estaba en orden.

-Sí… me dejaron.-los hermosos ojos mieles de Hermione se vieron empañados por un momento. Snape temió que la chica fuera a llorar pero rápidamente la joven cambio el semblante a uno totalmente serio. Snape solo asintió entendiendo que la joven no quería hablar más del tema. Hermione vio que Snape decidió callarse y no preguntar más. Pero ella estaba intrigada al ver una faceta diferente en su ex profesor… y verle mucho más joven le intrigaba.

-Severus…-dijo Hermione tímidamente mientras Snape volvía a enfocarle.- ¿Cuántos años tientes?-Severus le miro un poco contrariado y mientras se encogía de hombros le respondía tranquilamente:

-20… ¿y tú?-le preguntó Snape un poco entretenido por el nuevo giro que había tomado la conversación.

-20

-¿Dónde estudiaste?-le pregunto Snape tranquilamente mientras Hermione se tensaba. Ya el sabía que ella era bruja… así que no tenía tanta escapatoria.

-Hogwarts…-dijo, sabía que no podía decir la academia Beuxbaston porque no sabía ni pizca de francés y eso le delataría.

-¿Sí?... nunca te vi…-dijo Snape mientras Hermione se tensaba.

-Estaba en Gryffindor…Lo que pasa es que soy un año menor que tu.-Snape asintió mientras miraba nuevamente su vaso de zumo de calabaza y daba un pequeño suspiro.

-Hermione…-la chica le miro un momento.-¿Si en realidad sabes quién soy, porque no te has ido?-Esa pregunta confundió a Hermione… ¿Por qué no se había ido? Ya, ahí estaba… ¿pues porque no? Ni idea… ¿Y lo conocía? Pues fue su profesor casi por siete años… De momento se le abrió la mente… y cruzo todo, para esa época Snape estaba recién salido de Mortífago… Ahí llego al clavo. Hermione le miro mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y los ponía en la posición que minutos antes Snape había adoptado. Le miro de arriba abajo y después de unos minutos le respondió con un tono dulce y bajo.

-Porque no te tengo miedo.-dijo sencillamente mientras Snape subía una ceja y miraba a la morena un poco confuso.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no te mataría?

-Por que no eres capaz.-dijo Hermione mientras miraba fijamente a Snape.

-¡¿Qué no soy capaz?-dijo Snape mientras disparaba sus dos cejas hacia el cielo.-¿Estás segura? Soy un Mortífago… te puedo matar si quiero…

-Pero no lo has hecho.-dijo Hermione inteligentemente mientras curveaba una sonrisa. Snape le miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Sabes las cosas de las que soy capaz y de las que he formado parte? No tienes ni la menor idea.-dijo Snape un poco serio mientras no pestañaba y miraba fijamente a Hermione.

-Sí quisieras matarme por lo que dices… porque eres un mortífago… me hubieras matado el mismo instante en que me vistes. –dijo Hermione mientras observaba como las mejillas de Snape se tornaba de un leve rojo. El joven Snape negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba hablando.

-¿Qué te da la seguridad de que no te vaya a matar? Todos los magos nos quieren ver muertos o en Azkaban, y tu… no has hecho nada por enviarme…-dijo Snape mientras miraba un poco confuso a Hermione.

-No lo arría…-dijo Hermione mientras se encogía de hombros.-Tú me salvaste mi vida.-Snape abrió y cerró la boca como tratando de decir algo, pero su voz no salía. En ese preciso instante sonó la puerta de la casa. Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron, Snape no esperaba visitas.

-Hermione…-dijo Snape mientras se paraba rápidamente con varita en mano.-Mantente en mi recamara y ten cerca tu varita… pase lo que pase, no se te ocurra bajar… si no me oyes… huye.

-Pero…-otro toque de la puerta interrumpió a Hermione. Snape se volteo a verla seriamente muy a su estilo Snape y Hermione se limito a asentir y salir rápidamente de la estancia. Subió las escaleras con el corazón a mil por hora mientras tomaba en manos la varita. Esperaba por Merlín que todo estuviera bien. Cerró mágicamente la puerta del cuarto de Snape proporcionando algunos hechizos de protección contra Mortífagos y ataques mientras se pegaba a la puerta para poder oír quien había llegado. Su corazón brinco del susto solo se oia silencio y un par de pasos entrando a la casa.

*Y bien que les pareció… lamento subir tan tarde, pero como les he dicho tengo muchas tareas de la universidad y además no me gusta dejarles esperando. Pero ya me conocen nunca tardo más de dos días en subir y casi todos los días actualizo la historia. No me gusta dejarles esperar… pero lo más lo más que me tarde en actualizar puede ser una semana, lo digo para que no se asusten cualquier cosa… espero sus reviews… me muero por saber que piensan jaja un saludo gigante a todos! Hasta el siguiente capítulo :D


	6. Capítulo 5 Una visita inhóspita

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otros Sevmiones que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo, Renacer y Enlaces**_ y sin pedir mucho pero me dejen sus reviews aunque sea uno porfis jajaja

**Summary: **Un breve recuento de la vida de Ron y Hermione antes de que suceda algo inesperado.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos y Saludos:** Desvario, aaartea, Mama Shmi, AliceC.-Whitlock, Jisi Snape, Ruth Snape, JorgiDG, Perse B.J, Zerieka, yue yuna, Florezz-hime, jqblackslytherin, Rhyannon Eltanin, Bella Diggory Cullen, Ross severus Cullen, maring y atodos los que siguen mi fic :D

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Una visita inhóspita **_

2 Noviembre 1980

_-Pero…-otro toque de la puerta interrumpió a Hermione. Snape se volteo a verla seriamente muy a su estilo Snape y Hermione se limito a asentir y salir rápidamente de la estancia. Subió las escaleras con el corazón a mil por hora mientras tomaba en manos la varita. Esperaba por Merlín que todo estuviera bien. Cerró mágicamente la puerta del cuarto de Snape proporcionando algunos hechizos de protección contra Mortífagos y ataques mientras se pegaba a la puerta para poder oír quien había llegado. Su corazón brinco del susto solo se oía silencio y un par de pasos entrando a la casa. _

-Merlín bendito…-dijo Hermione mientras ponía en alto su varita. Solo alcanzaba oír murmullos. Pasos, murmullos… y silencio. Sintió un vuelco en el alma ante la idea de que Snape ya no estuviera, pero el ruido del arrastre de una silla del piso superior le indico que el joven Snape seguía en la estancia. Quería ver quien estaba allí y al parecer no era mortífago, porque si no el hechizo repelente le hubiera advertido. Decidió eliminar los hechizos protectores que había puesto en el cuarto de Snape mientras abría con sumo cuidado la puerta. Sentía miedo, no lo negaba pero estaba seguro de que no le pasaría nada a Snape…

_-¿Un momento y desde cuando me interesa lo que le pase a Snape?-_se preguntó Hermione mientras se detenía abruptamente y miraba a ambos lado del pasillo. Se hizo un hechizo en los pies para no hacer ruido mientras bajaba con su alma en mano escaleras abajo. Lo primero que oyó fue la inconfundible voz de Snape que hablaba apenas en unos susurros que eran casi inaudibles.

-pero no lo sé… es que... ¿no es suficiente?-dijo Snape, cosa que Hermione pudo captar con un poco de dificultad, la voz de la persona que estaba con Snape o de las personas Hermione no podía oírles.

-Sí, pero es totalmente penoso… si le hubieras visto…-otro intento de oír y nada.-¡¿ESTAS LOCO ALBUS?-Hermione se llevó una mano al corazón, Dumbledore era el que estaba ahí y como si fuera un peso gigante se cayó de sus hombros y pudo respirar tranquilamente.

-Creo que esta conversación ya no es solo nuestra…-dijo Dumbledore mientras abría la puerta con un movimiento de varita. Hermione quedó helada frente a la puerta ahora abierta y ante ella estaba un Albus Dumbledore como ella le recordaba y a un Snape que le miraba con seño fruncido. Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente mientras miraba con picardía a Snape. El joven Snape le fulminó con la mirada mientras volvía a mirar a Hermione.

-¿Buenas?-dijo Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa.-¿A quién me complace en conocer?-preguntó amablemente Dumbledore mientras le miraba sobre los espejuelos de media luna. Hermione sintió que le escaneaba el alma mientras le miraba con sus ojos color celeste claro. Hermione se tenso por un momento mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-Hermione…-contestó un poco cohibida mientras intentaba apartar el contacto visual con Dumbledore. El hombre le sonrió mientras le pedía que tomara asiento. Hermione así lo hizo bajo la atenta mirada de Snape.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme… creo que ustedes dos tendrán mucho de qué hablar.-Dumbledore puso una sonrisa traidora mientras miraba pícaramente a Snape y le guiñaba un ojo. El pelinegro bufo mientras miraba como Dumbledore desaparecía de la estancia. Snape miro a Hermione por un momento haciendo que la chica bajara el rostro un poco avergonzada.

-¿nunca te han dicho que oír las conversaciones ajenas es de mal gusto?

-Yo, no lo hice de maldad…

-¿Era tan complicado mantenerte en el cuarto protegido?

-Yo, es que… me había preocupado…

-¿Por quién… por mi? ¿Tengo que recordarte que he sido mortífago durante unos años? Créeme… sé cómo cuidar mi trasero.

-Lo lamento…

-No tienes que pedir disculpas… solo… no vuelvas hacerlo ¿quieres?-dijo Snape mientras suspiraba sonoramente y se masajeaba la sien. Hermione le miro rápidamente antes de desviar la vista. En la estancia comenzó un pesado silencio. Hermione no se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada. Snape aprovecho que la morena no le tenía puesto el ojo encima y se limito a observarle de perfil. Era una chica indudablemente hermosa, sus cabellos de color marrón caían con gracia en delicados bucles, su tez blanca acentuada por su color de pelo… sus orbes color miel y una que otra peca sobre su perfilada nariz… Snape parpadeo un par de veces mientras negaba con la cabeza y procuraba enfocarse en su tarea. Tomó asiento al lado de la morena mientras suspiraba para poder comenzar la conversación.

-Necesito… hablar contigo y quiero que seas del todo sincera…

-¿Sincera?

-Sí… ¿lo prometes?

-…Sí, lo prometo…

-Bien… primero… ¿Quién realmente eres?

-Ya te lo dije…

-Completo… tu nombre completo Hermione…-La morena le miró un momento un poco contrariada, sabía que llegaría el momento en que le pasaría factura. Suspiro mientras contestaba a lo que Snape le pedía.

-Hermione Jane Granger…

-¿De dónde eres?

-Ya te…

-¿De dónde eres?-repitió Snape tranquilamente mientras Hermione contestaba un poco fastidiada.

-Londres…

-¿Padres?

-Muggles…

-¿Dónde estudiantes?

-Hogwarts…

-Imposible…-dijo Snape mientras fruncía el seño.-Nunca te vi en Hogwarts y tú tienes la misma edad que yo…

-Estudie en Hogwarts y es cierto.

-¿Dónde trabajas?

-Ministerio de Magia…

-¿Quién era tu prometido?..

-¿Y a que caso viene todo este interrogatorio?-dijo Hermione mientras se paraba fuera de sí y levantaba las manos en son de protesta.- ¿A caso te volviste loco? No creas porque eres mayor que yo, tienes la autoridad de fastidiarme y hacer lo que te dé la gana ya no soy tu alumna.-En ese momento Hermione empalideció mientras le miraba con los ojos completamente grandes y se tapaba la boca notablemente. Snape fruncía el seño mientras le miraba de arriba abajo.

-¿Cómo que no eres mi alumna?-Snape se levanto mientras miraba escrupulosamente a la morena y levantaba la varita.-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-dijo Snape mientras se acercaba a Hermione. La muchacha le miraba con un brillo inusual en sus ojos color miel… tenía miedo.

-No lo sé…-contestó Hermione mientras se echaba hacia atrás. Snape se acercaba más amenazante que nunca.

-Dime… o contare hasta tres y veremos qué pasa…-Hermione tragó hondo mientras gotitas perladas de sudor comenzaban a posarse en su frente.-¡LEGEREMENS!-gritó Snape mientras entraba en la mente de Hermione. Pasaba rápidamente mientras la morena sentía como le invadían su ser, como le rebuscaban en su mente, como venían y pasaban imágenes de su vida a toda prisa y de momento sintió desmayarse en el suelo. Todo se veía borroso, no sentía nada y simplemente lo único y lo último que vio fueron las orbes negras de Snape que le miraban fijamente antes de perder el conocimiento.

*Wow… lamento subir tarde pero como les dije que subiría hoy aquí está el capítulo. Lamento no ser tan constante como en el otro fic… pero es que este semestre tengo muchas cosas de la universidad y no es un semestre muy fácil. Pero espero que les este gustando el fic… recuerden dejarme sus reviews para mi son la paga de toda esta locura que acude a mi mente. Jajaj Les espero en el siguiente capítulo :) un saludo gigante LUCY POTTER!


	7. Capítulo 6 Repercusiones

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otros Sevmiones que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo, Renacer y Enlaces**_ y sin pedir mucho pero me dejen sus reviews aunque sea uno porfis jajaja

**Summary:**.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos y Saludos:** Desvario, aaartea, Mama Shmi, AliceC.-Whitlock, Jisi Snape, Ruth Snape, JorgiDG, Perse B.J, Zerieka, yue yuna, Florezz-hime, jqblackslytherin, Rhyannon Eltanin, Bella Diggory Cullen, Ross severus Cullen, maring, Shisaky, minerva91 y atodos los que siguen mi fic :D

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Repercusiones **_

2 Noviembre 1980

Entró en la mente de Hermione sin importarle nada, solo necesitaba saber la verdad y toda la verdad de lo sucedido. Hermione ante todo era sumamente vulnerable, ni tan siquiera se rehusó poniendo obstáculo para que entrase en su mente. Al parecer no se lo esperaba o tal vez no sabía cómo bloquear el hechizo. Snape pudo ver partes de su vida él no le interesaba nada más que lo que estaba buscando… ¿Y que estaba buscando? Pues algo relacionado con el paradero de esta chica que le había dicho que no le tenía miedo… que ya no era su profesor. Casi se cae al ver las imágenes de él en Hogwarts mucho más mayor de lo que estaba, pasó rápidamente no quería saber absolutamente nada más.

El sabía que sería profesor, hacia un par de horas atrás pero no le interesaba saber nada de su futuro. Pasó por cientos de recuerdos y vio uno que casi le parte el alma, verse así mismo casi moribundo frente a los chicos en la casa de los gritos… pasó de largo el recuerdo y llegó a donde quería… El día en que Hermione había aparecido allí… un chico pelirrojo le había dejado y ella salía rápidamente a su casa, restrellaba sus cosas contra la pared encontrando una ligera cadena con un giratiempos. Después le vio aparecerse mediante aparición en la calle donde vivía y utilizando el giratiempos cayó en ese año.

Vio cuando la chica se desmayaba y se veía a sí mismo llamándole mientras corría las imágenes que en horas antes había pasado movió su varita para salir de la mente de Hermione cuando enfoco sus ojos en los mieles de ella. Simplemente vio un brillo un poco inusual, un brillo que decía más que mil palabras. Una expresión de dolor y desconsuelo. Una expresión de violación a su intimidad pero ante todo esto solo paso menos de un segundo porque ese brillo desapareció tras sus pestañas que se cerraron de bruces contra sus parpados palideciendo en el acto y cayendo al suelo.

Snape le miró un poco horrorizado, el se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad y por el enojo de ser usado o manipulado y no había pensado en el estado de Hermione. La chica a duras penas se sentía un poco mejor después de la casi hipotermia que le había dado y el bajón de azúcar. Caminó rápidamente hacia la chica mientras le movía para ver como se encontraba. Hermione se había desmayado nuevamente. Le tomó en brazos mientras le cargaba a su cuarto. La recostó en la cama mientras la observaba. El había sido muy rudo en leerle la mente. Había perdido el control y se sentía mal por ello. Pero lo más que le sorprendió aun fue que había visto como él había tratado a la chica durante sus años de estudios. Se recriminó internamente por ello…

-_Un momento… pero yo no he hecho nada de eso aun…-_se dijo mentalmente Snape mientras continuaba mirando a esa chica. Que no era una chica cualquiera… era una heroína de guerra. Suspiro mientras se pasaba sus manos por el rostro. ¿Qué había hecho él en su vida para merecer esto? Pues al parecer mucho… suspiró sonoramente mientras escondía tras sus manos su rostro. Se sentía basura por haberse entrometido en la intimidad de Hermione por gusto y gana. Y la chica que después de todo lo que él o mejor dicho su yo del futuro le había hecho y dicho… ella se comportaba completamente amable con su yo pasado… ¿o actual? Daba igual… esa cosas del tiempo le rompían la cabeza.

¿Qué había hecho él para que todo esto pasara? ¿O que habían hecho ambos para que todo esto se diera así? No tenía ni la mínima idea. Con lo poco que había visto en los recuerdos de Hermione se pudo certificar aun más como era la chica.

-Maldito hijo de tu madre Snape…-se dijo mientras suspiraba nuevamente y negaba con la cabeza. Se sentía, por primera vez en su vida el ser más despreciable y ruin. Ni cuando estaba de mortífago había entrado en ese estado. Hizo un esfuerzo para no gritar, cuando oyó que Hermione se movía en la cama. Hermione se movió un poco, ya había recuperado el conocimiento pero le dolía la cabeza a horrores. Se intentó sentar en la cama, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. Snape… pensó rápidamente. El había entrado sin su consentimiento a su mente violándole su privacidad. Se enojó grandemente pero otro mareo le invadió. Sintió como un par de manos más grandes y fuertes que las de ella le sujetaban un brazo.

-Hermione…-le llamó Snape con voz queda y suave mientras intentaba que la chica le enfocara. Hermione no podía ni casi abrir los ojos, el dolor de cabeza era intenso.

-Me duele la cabeza…-logró articular mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza y fruncía el rostro.

-Debes recostarte un rato.-dijo Snape mientras le intentaba recostar pero Hermione se lo impidió.

-No se te ocurra tocarme más.-dijo Hermione zafándose bruscamente de Snape haciendo que le doliera más la cabeza.-¡AHH!-dijo Hermione mientras se agarraba con ambas manos su cabeza.

-Hermione tienes que…

-NO me digas lo que tengo que hacer Snape.-le espetó Hermione mientras alzaba su rostro y le miraba con odio.-Quien fue el maldito que entro en mi mente sin autorización y removió más de 20 años de mi cabeza.-dijo Hermione fuera de sí mientras palidecía por el esfuerzo.

-Hermione… solo tranquilízate.-le dijo Snape tranquilamente, dando una faceta muy poca vista por él.

-Que no lo aré.-dijo Hermione completamente testaruda mientras volvía a agarrarse la cabeza sintiendo como el mundo le daba vueltas.

-Solo te estoy aconsejando. Son los efectos adversos de ese hechizo… y más si vi casi toda tu vida en menos de un minuto.-dijo Snape mientras componía un rostro de dolor y recriminación. Hermione pudo notar el gesto de Snape y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras se dejaba recostar en la cama por Snape.

-¿Lo vistes todo?-preguntó Hermione con un poco de dolor y angustia mientras Snape se sentaba en la cama para quedar al lado de ella que yacía recostada en la misma.

-No, no del todo.-dijo Snape mientras negaba tranquilamente.-Pero logré ver algunas cosas…pero no viene al caso.

-Sí vienen… son mis recuerdos y entraste en ellos casi como un timador.-dijo Hermione mientras fruncía nuevamente el seño. Snape asintió mientras le daba la razón a Hermione haciendo que la morena se sonrojara. El Severus Snape que ella había conocido nunca le hubiera dado la razón.

-Tienes razón…-dijo Snape tranquilamente.-Creo que me deje cegar y hice lo que hice… y pues no tiene perdón.-dijo mientras miraba a un punto inexistente en la estancia.-Pero creo que me debías algunas cosas y esa era la manera de…

-No…-dijo Hermione mientras le atajaba.-No quiero que hablemos mas del asunto.-dijo Hermione mientras se agarraba nuevamente la cabeza y componía una mueca de dolor.

-Está bien…pero después tenemos que hablar aunque no quieras.-dijo Snape mientras se levantaba de la cama y observaba a Hermione directamente a los ojos.-Tengo que salir a realizar unas cosas con Dumbledore… y… debes quedarte en reposo en la cama, descansa hasta que llegue.

Snape comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta bajo la mirada atenta de Hermione. De momento se volteo y se dirigió a la joven mujer.

-Si quieres… puedo ayudarte a conseguir a algún mago que repare giratiempos…-dijo Snape mientras miraba directamente al pecho de Hermione y le señalaba con el dedo índice.-Pero después hablaremos de ello. Snape salió de la estancia con su habitual ropa negra dejando a Hermione completamente confusa, adolorida y sonrojada pero más aun con miles de incógnitas y sentimientos florecientes que no entendía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**15 abril de 2000/Casa de los Potter**

-Está bien Ron… repíteme de nuevo lo que paso.-dijo Harry mientras miraba a un confuso y triste Ron.

-Ya te lo dije Harry… fui un maldito descerebrado. No fui consciente de lo que hacía además yo no quería romper con Herms… yo la amo… no sé ni que fue lo que sucedió. Solo sé que la seguí a su casa y cuando fui a entrar a su cuarto se desapareció y no sé de ella nada más.-dijo Ron mientras se restregaba las manos en el rostro.-Soy un maldito descerebrado y gilipollas.-dijo Ron mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la casa de los Potter. Ginny le miro un poco triste mientras miraba a Harry que seguía tan pensativo como al principio. Si algo había adquirido Harry después de la guerra había sido una gran madurez. Miro a Ron mientras Ginny le ponía una mano en la rodilla haciendo que todos sus pensamientos se fueran al traste.

-¿En qué piensas Harry?-le pregunto Ginny completamente serena mientras enfocaba sus orbes marrones hacia las esmeraldas de Harry. Harry suspiro mientras continuaba hablando con Ginny.

-No lo sé amor… solo sé que Hermione es demasiado extremista.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa de lado.-No quiero pensar en nada negativo… pero conociéndola se que está muy lejos de aquí y no querrá que nosotros sepamos de su paradero.

-Pero es que no puede hacer algo así… como así…-dijo Ron mientras miraba a su ahora cuñado y a su hermana.-No puede dejarnos así…

-Ron…-dijo Harry mientras suspiraba.-Lo que hiciste la destruyó… destruiría a cualquiera… Quien en su sano juicio descuidaría a la mujer que ama, se va a una fiesta llega borracho… la deja plantada en su cena una semana antes de su boda y para completar la deja estando borracho y sin conocimiento pleno.-dijo Harry seriamente mientras Ron bajaba la cabeza ante las palabras de Harry. Su cuñado tenía toda la razón.

-Sí… es cierto Harry…-dijo Ron dolido.-Soy un completo gilipollas que no merece el amor de Hermione.-dijo Ron mientras sus celestes ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.-Pero no descansare hasta encontrarla así tenga que mover el cielo, la tierra y el mar.-diciendo esto Ron salió de la estancia como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a Harry y a Ginny completamente anonadados.

-Solo espero que cuando la encuentre no sea demasiado tarde.-dijo Harry mientras miraba la puerta donde segundos antes Ron había desaparecido.

*Hola a todos! Disculpen los inconvenientes, no he podido actualizar la historia hasta ahora, he tenido muchos trabajos esta semana… así que he tenido que der de lado un poco el fic pero como les he dicho NO PASARE MAS DE UNA SEMANA SIN ACTUALIZAR así que aquí tienen su capítulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho… pueden dejar sus reviews que los valoro como si fueran el tesoro más grande del mundo. Espero leerlos con ansias… Los espero ver en el siguiente capítulo LOS QUIERO! :)


	8. Capítulo 7 Dudas y comienzos

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otros Sevmiones que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo, Renacer y Enlaces**_ y sin pedir mucho pero me dejen sus reviews aunque sea uno porfis jajaja

**Summary:**

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos y Saludos:** Desvario, aaartea, Mama Shmi, AliceC.-Whitlock, Jisi Snape, Ruth Snape, JorgiDG, Perse B.J, Zerieka, yue yuna, Florezz-hime, jqblackslytherin, Rhyannon Eltanin, Bella Diggory Cullen, Ross severus Cullen, maring, Shisaky, minerva91, selmc96, kikyo108 y a todos los que siguen mi fic :D

**Contestación a los Reviews: **kikyo108: Gracias por leerme y para mí es todo un honor que te encante mi fic :D Un saludo gigante y aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo que lo disfrutes.

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Dudas y comienzos **_

2 Noviembre 1980

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Hermione se había levantado tranquilamente de su cama o mejor dicho de la cama de Snape. Sentía ya un grande alivio, lo peor de la reacción había pasado. En la casa había un magnifico silencio y al parecer Snape no había llegado. Suspiro pesadamente mientras se levantaba de la cómoda y caliente cama. Se puso unas chancletas y caminó fuera de la recamara. No había salido de la casa de Snape alrededor de dos días y ya su cuerpo reclamaba ver el sol y sentir la brisa del atardecer. Bajo los escalones delicadamente mientras comenzaba a sentir el frío de noviembre. Vio que Snape había dejado su túnica negra sobre el sillón de la recepción de la casa. Lo tomó sin vacilaciones y se lo puso para salir de la estancia. Cuando abrió la puerta el frío aire de noviembre le dio de bruces en su rostro. Sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos ante el dulce y frío contacto de la briza tardía del día. Abrió los ojos mientras miraba el hermoso y delicado patio de Snape, sonrió de medio lado al observar que tenía una hermosa plantación de diversas flores, entre ellas se destacaban más las lilys. Caminó hacia el patio mientras se apretaba contra la gran capa negra. El olor que provenía de ella era inigualable, Snape tenía un buen gusto para los perfumes. Era un perfume muggle, podía distinguirlo lo había olido alguna vez en una tienda pero no recordaba el nombre.

Caminó tranquilamente sin rumbo alguno hacia el patio de Snape mientras comenzaba a oír los canticos de las aves que se despedían para irse a dormir. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente en un par de horas, ya convertidas en dos días. ¿Qué le había llevado a estar donde estaba? No tenía ni la mínima idea, fuera cosa del destino o simplemente porque tenía que pasar no sabía absolutamente nada. Pero lo extraño de todo era, que su dolor, relacionado con Ron ya había pasado. No era que no lo olvidara, ni nada de eso… pero había adquirido algo… ese algo le había hecho olvidar la tristeza que le había dado Ron. Hizo una leve mueca de disgusto mientras se recordaba de él. Tanto que le había dado, y él había jugado con sus sentimientos. Tal vez si estaban destinados… a estar juntos, tal vez alguien lo había escrito… pero por otro lado el destino había jugado y les había separado… ¿Quién lo diría? Se arropó más todavía mientras se perdía en el embriagante aroma de Snape.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts/Despacho del Director**

-Albus ¿Acaso no lo entiendes aún? –Dijo Snape mientras se paraba de su silla frente al escritorio del director.-Esto no puede seguir así… ella es del futuro Albus… ella no debería estar aquí. Pude leerle la mente y…

-¿Le leíste la mente?-pregunto Dumbledore en un tono sereno mientras le miraba sobre los espejuelos de media luna. Snape asintió.

-Si llegas a ver todo lo que vi… la mandarías de nuevo al futuro. Además será mi alumna… ¿Cómo pretendes que este viviendo en mi hogar? Esto es descabellado… aun ni siquiera tal vez… haya nacido.-dijo Snape completamente turbado y desesperado. Dumbledore continuaba mirándole tranquilamente.

-Ya nació.-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente mientras Snape abría los ojos como platos.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Compruébalo por ti mismo…-dijo Dumbledore mientras le señalaba el gran libro de Hogwarts. El libro en donde todos los niños magos que nacían eran registrados en ese mismo instante. Snape se acercó con suma delicadeza al libro. Las manos le temblaban extrañamente. Nunca en su vida lo había tocado y en este momento Dumbledore le daba esa oportunidad. Suspiró mientras pronunciaba en voz baja casi en un murmullo:

-Hermione Granger…-El libro se abrió y recorrió las páginas rápidamente hasta llegar a las páginas del medio en donde en una letra pulcra y estilizada, muy caligráfica rezaba bajo la fecha del 19 de septiembre de 1979 el nombre de Hermione Jane Granger. Snape palideció mientras se volteaba rápidamente a Dumbledore.

-Ella es casi una recién nacida…-dijo Snape un poco pálido.-Ella tiene meses en estos momentos Albus… como pretendes que me quede con ella…

-No tiene meses Severus… es una mujer de 20 años.-le recordó Dumbledore mientras le miraba con total tranquilidad.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes aun? Ella es del pasado, será mi estudiante… es una heroína de guerra… trabaja para el ministerio… y… y no, no se quedará en casa ni un minuto más.-dijo Snape mientras fruncía el seño.

-Ya sé todo eso…-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente mientras se recostaba contra el espaldar de su acolchonado sillón y miraba directamente a los ojos a Snape.-Por algo está aquí Severus…

-Sí…-dijo pedante el morocho.-Para escapar de su antiguo compromiso y de su antiguo novio.-dijo Snape pedante mientras le mantenía la vista a Dumbledore. –Ya dije, no se queda ni un minuto más.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque sí y no más de este asunto.-Snape se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Dumbledore mientras se masajeaba la cien con sus dedos. Dumbledore compuso una cómplice sonrisa mientras le decía en voz baja:

-¿De qué tienes miedo Severus?-Snape levantó el rostro asombrado ante la pregunta tan rara que le había hecho Dumbledore.

-A nada…-respondió Snape mientras parpadeaba un poco confuso. Dumbledore ancho su sonrisa.

-Recuerda que no estás atado a nadie… además Lily Evans murió…-Le recordó Dumbledore, haciendo que un ligero dolor le apareciera en la boca del estomago.

-Lily no tiene que ver en nada de esto.-dijo Snape un poco molesto mientras miraba a Dumbledore.

-Mientras sigas pensando en Lily… y no le abras el corazón a otra oportunidad seguirás siendo un desdichado toda tu vida. Además 19 años de diferencia no son nada…-Dumbledore se levantó tranquilamente mientras Snape le miraba confuso.-Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos con Minerva.-Y diciendo esto salió rápidamente de la estancia dejando a Severus Snape completamente confuso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Maldito viejo descerebrado…-dijo Snape mientras caminaba hacia las afueras de Hogsmade.-Le falta un tornillo… no es decir le faltan TODOS los malditos tornillos. -decía Snape completamente molesto mientras caminaba rápidamente.- ¿Por qué permites que gente destartalada y loca llegue a este mundo Merlín?-el morocho miraba al cielo en son de protesta mientras golpeaba un árbol cercano.

-¿Estará loco? Ella es menor que yo por 19 años… ¡Por Merlín y toda su estirpe!-dijo Snape mientras ponía sus manos sobre el rostro y suspiraba cansinamente. Tomó su varita y la movió delicadamente mientras se desaparecía. Abrió sus ojos mientras sentía como sus pies tocaban el frío suelo frente a su casa. Se percató de que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta. Algo no andaba bien. Abrió rápidamente el portoncito de color blanco y entro en el patio. De dos pasos entro a la casa y llamó.

-¿Hermione? Hermione…-pero nadie le contesto.-Maldita sea…-dijo Snape mientras salía al patio nuevamente.

-¿Ahora en donde rayos se habrá metido?-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta posterior de su casa.-Un par de horas… solo un par de horas y desaparecer como…-se detuvo al abrir la puerta, se quedo completamente anonadado. Hermione estaba sentada en el césped húmedo, gracias al rocío de la tarde y estaba con su capa de color negra sobre sus hombros. La chica estaba completamente de espaldas a Snape. El hombre se tensó al verla, y más aun que llevaba su capa. Caminó lentamente… no sabía porque, pero sentía una fuerza que le arrastraba hacia Hermione. La chica continuaba en la misma posición. Suspiro mientras se acercaba a ella. No quería asustarla, así que con suma delicadeza poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Hermione. La chica se estremeció ligeramente pero extrañamente no se asusto.

-¿Ya llegaste?-pregunto Hermione en un tono tranquilo mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa. A Snape se le antojo muy linda en esos momentos mientras componía una leve sonrisa. Hacía años que su rostro no componía ese delicado gesto.

-Acabo de llegar.-dijo en un tono suave mientras se sentaba al lado de la morena. La miró de arriba abajo. Hermione era una mujer muy hermosa.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-La morena asintió mientras sonreía genuinamente.

-Sí, lo estoy.-dijo aun en la misma postura. Snape sonrió mientras delicadamente retiraba su mano del hombro de la morena.

-Snape…-dijo Hermione saliendo de su trance.-Yo… quiero…

-Shhh…-le dijo Snape mientras ponía su dedo índice en el rostro de Hermione haciéndole callar.-No arruines el momento.

-Pero yo…-intentó decir Hermione aún con el dedo de Snape pillándole los labios.

-Después me darás explicaciones.-Hermione sonrió mientras Snape retiraba su dedo de los labios de Hermione. Se quedaron mirándose por un largo rato, solo oían los últimos canticos de las aves a sus espaldas mientras los rayos del atardecer le daban en sus rostros. Miel y negro se entre mezclaban en cada mirada que se daban y sin miramientos, sin prejuicios y sin nada se quedaron así por un buen rato. Porque a veces el silencio dice más que mil palabras y en esos momentos el silencio era cómplice de sus palabras.

*Yes! Ya estamos viendo como estos dos van cayendo jajaj lamento hacerles esperar pero bueno, hoy tuve tiempo para escribirles así que aquí esta su capítulo y espero que les haya gustado… recuerden dejarme sus reviews… eso me ayuda para seguir escribiendo ;D SALUDOS Y hasta el siguiente capítulo ¡!


	9. Capítulo 8 Confusiones

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otros Sevmiones que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo, Renacer y Enlaces**_ y sin pedir mucho pero me dejen sus reviews aunque sea uno porfis jajaja

**Summary:**

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos y Saludos:** Desvario, aaartea, Mama Shmi, AliceC.-Whitlock, Jisi Snape, Ruth Snape, JorgiDG, Perse B.J, Zerieka, yue yuna, Florezz-hime, jqblackslytherin, Rhyannon Eltanin, Bella Diggory Cullen, Ross severus Cullen, maring, Shisaky, minerva91, selmc96, kikyo108, faneses y a todos los que siguen mi fic :D

**Contestación a los Reviews: **kikyo108: Gracias por leerme y para mí es todo un honor que te encante mi fic :D Un saludo gigante y aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo que lo disfrutes.

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Confusiones **_

9 Noviembre 1980

Ya había pasado una semana del incidente en el cual ella y Snape habían tenido un acercamiento más cercano del que se habrían propinado durante su tiempo de alumna-profesor. Pero ¿Eso acaso influiría en su futuro? Hermione no tenía ni la mínima idea, sabía que podría ocurrir cualquier cosa y más aún el que ella hubiera influido en el pasado de su ex profesor. Durante esa semana Snape tenía salidas frecuentes. Él le había dicho que estaba en proceso de juicio en el Ministerio y que Dumbledore era su testigo principal y que dentro de poco saldría para comenzar en Hogwarts el siguiente año. Hermione simplemente le veía en la mañana de ligeras y a veces era de noche y no le veía, o como en ocasiones ni le veía ni en la noche ni en el día. Era un poco frustrante ya que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola en la pequeña casa de Snape. Lo bueno que había sacado de ello era que Snape no le había impedido a que tocara nada de sus cosas, al parecer el joven Snape era un ser totalmente opuesto al amargado e iracundo, pesado y pedante profesor de pociones. Hermione sonrió al contrastar al joven y al mayor Snape, es como si viera a dos personas diferentes.

Sonrió de medio lado mientras tomaba en sus manos un ejemplar de pociones avanzadas de sexto curso y reconoció el famoso libro del Príncipe Mestizo. Snape era un hombre brillante, ella lo sabía… lo era en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero una pregunta surcaba su ser profundamente. ¿Qué era lo que había llevado a Snape a ser el hombre aquel que había en realidad conocido? No tenía ni la mínima idea. Suspiro mientras ojeaba de cerca el libro y admiraba con cautela cada estudio realizado por Snape, ya que Harry nunca le había permitido tocar el libro. Era increíble y fascinante, Snape tenía el don innato para el arte de las pociones y eso era fantástico.

-Buenas…-la voz gruesa y varonil de Snape le tomo por sorpresa haciéndole borrar la hermosa sonrisa que tenía mientras leía el libro. Se volteo rápidamente serrando con brusquedad el mismo y se volteo a ver directamente a los ojos a Snape. El joven sonrió tímidamente mientras se acercaba a Hermione y jalaba una silla para quedar sentado frente a ella.

-¿Ya almorzaste?-preguntó Snape mientras tomaba de entre las manos de Hermione el tomo.-¿Pociones avanzadas? Se nota que estabas aburrida.-dijo Snape con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras Hermione soltaba una carcajada.

-No, no lo estaba.-dijo la morena con una sonrisa.-Creo que tus apuntes son muy interesantes. Nunca nos dejaste ese utilizar del todo las pociones de los libros. Mayormente copiabas las recetas con tiza en la pizarra.

-Me imagino el porqué.-dijo Snape con una mueca muy representativa de su estilo.-Esos libros de pociones son un asco. ¿Y te gustaban mis clases?-pregunto Snape mientras miraba su libro tratando de esquivar la mirada miel penetrante de Hermione.

-No puedo negar…-comenzó la morena con tranquilidad.-Que eran un poco tensas… pero debo de admitir que me gustaba la clase.-dijo Hermione con un deje de nostalgia. Snape levanto el rostro para mirar a Hermione mientras dejaba el libro a un lado del sillón de donde estaba sentada la chica.

-Y…-comenzó a decir Snape con las mejillas coloradas y con un poco de tartamudez.- ¿Yo… yo te trataba bien?-Hermione parpadeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar la pregunta que Snape le había hecho. No sabía cómo contestarle a ello sin ofenderle. El Snape que tenía frente a ella era sumamente diferente al Snape que había conocido. Suspiro tranquilamente mientras escogía mentalmente las palabras apropiadas.

-Puede decirse… que, bueno… eras un poco exigente. Tal vez de vez en cuando no era el mejor día para ti… pero, no estuviste del todo mal… dado a las circunstancias. -Snape le miró un poco confuso mientras Hermione no le quitaba la mirada de encima. En esa semana y unos días había comenzado a sentir una extraña sensación cada vez que permanecía cerca de Snape. Una sensación de miles de cosas recorriendo su cuerpo cada vez que podía rozarle, sentirle cerca, oír su voz… y de tristeza y angustia cada vez que no estaba a su lado… Hermione parpadeo para poder alejar esos pensamientos de su mente mientras le preguntaba a Severus en un tono tranquilo para desviar el tema:

-¿Y cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien…-dijo Snape mientras se acomodaba tranquilamente en su silla.-Ya todo acabó y comenzare el próximo año en Hogwarts.

-Felicidades.-dijo Hermione con una hermosa sonrisa mientras Snape se encogía de hombros.

-Ya lo sabías…

-Sí, pero nunca te había felicitado.-dijo la morena graciosamente mientras cogía su cabello y lo arreglaba en una alta coleta. Snape suspiro mientras se recostaba de lado en la silla.

-Dumbledore te envía saludos…-dijo Snape mientras perdía su mirada mirando por la ventana donde se podía ver el patio con las hojas caídas dando indicio de que el invierno estaría cerca.

-Gracias, bien recibidos.-dijo Hermione mientras miraba detalladamente el perfil de Snape. No sabía el porqué, pero le parecía que Severus era un hombre apuesto… y lo era… era un hombre especial y sin duda alguna era un hombre que tenía todo. O al parecer parecía que lo tenía todo. Era flaco pero no escuálido, para su entender Snape estaba en su peso ideal. Su cabello color azabache estaba completamente liso y caía elegantemente hasta su cuello casi llegando a sus hombros. Su tez blanquecina le daba un toque sombrío en contraste con su cabello. Su nariz prominente y perfilada era un claro rasgo que le caracterizaba.

Hermione estaba perdida observándole con delicadeza que no se dio cuenta cuando Snape ya estaba frente a frente a ella. Casi se desmaya de la impresión. Snape estaba frente a ella mirándole detenidamente al igual que ella le estaba mirando. Sentía algo que le alaba hacia ese misterioso hombre. La fuerza fue tanta que no se pudo resistir y se lanzo sobre Snape en lo menos que se dice Quidditch y le zampó un beso en los labios.

Snape se tensó al sentir el cuerpo liviano de Hermione sobre el suyo. Tenía los ojos abierto como platos ante la sorpresiva acción de la morena. Pero no tardo mucho en cerrar los ojos y corresponder al beso de la chica. Al principio fue un beso delicado, tranquilo, nada desesperado. Sus labios se movían delicadamente uno sobre el otro con tranquilidad, sintiendo la suavidad de sus carnes, el calor de cada uno de ellos, el contracte de sus delicados labios con los finos de Severus. Sus alientos se cruzaban mientras ambos se perdían en el aroma de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Hermione estaba con las piernas abiertas sentada sobre Snape apoyando sus rodillas en el sillón mientras con sus manos estaban agarrando con delicadeza la piel tersa y blanquecina del rostro de Snape.

Snape permanecía correspondiendo al beso pero sus manos estaban pegadas literalmente al sillón. No supieron en qué momento fue, pero el beso se fue intensificando poco a poco y Snape le pedía a gritos entrar en su boca para sentir la calidez de su embriagante tesoro. Con delicadeza poso sus manos en la espalda de Hermione, no quería que ese momento se arruinara, si estaba durmiendo… quería quedarse en ese sueño por toda la eternidad. Ante el contacto de las manos de Snape en su espalda Hermione le concedió la entrada a su cueva dándole a Snape permiso para que explorara con su lengua el interior de su boca.

Sus lenguas comenzaron a moverse en un rítmico vaivén, era increíble como sus bocas se amoldaban perfectamente. El beso continuaba en incremento mientras ambos continuaban en la exploración de sus bocas. Sentían como sus cuerpos se elevaban, sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía y que el espacio ya era inexistente entre ellos. Se sentían sin aire, se sentían desfallecer… pero la sensación que sentían al entrelazarse en ese beso era algo sublime, indescriptible, algo único… Después de lo que parecieron siglos y leguas ambos se separaron aun sin abrir los ojos. Ambos respiraban con dificultad. El silencio recorría la estancia haciendo el momento algo memorable. Con voz baja, casi en un susurro Snape hablo.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-susurro casi entre los labios de Hermione. Ambos permanecían en la misma pose pero con sus ojos cerrados.- ¿Por qué Herms?-dijo Snape mientras le robaba un pequeño beso a Hermione en los labios. La morena continuaba respirando con dificultad y aun sin abrir sus ojos le contesto con un susurro, al igual que lo había hecho el.

-Porque tenía que hacerlo.-dijo sin tapujos la morena.-Tenia que besarte porque si no lo hacía moriría.-dijo Hermione mientras ambos abrían sus ojos y se miraban dulcemente.

-Hermione…

-No sé qué… no se qué sucedió… solo… yo…

-Descuida…-le susurro Snape mientras tomaba con sus manos el delicado rostro de la morena.-Créeme, yo… también lo deseaba.-Ante tal confesión Hermione abrió los ojos como platos… Snape le había dicho que el también lo deseaba… ese debía de ser un sueño. Un sueño de esos que a veces corren desenfrenados en la cabeza. Hermione parpadeo un par de veces y se levanto ante la confesión de Snape un poco confusa y acalorada.

-Esto no puede ser…-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar un poco nerviosa por la estancia.

-¿El que no puede ser Hermione?-le pregunto Snape mientras se paraba para ir tras la morena.

-Tú y yo… esto… yo y tú… no, no puede ser…-dijo Hermione un poco desesperada.

-¿Y por qué no?-pregunto Snape.

-Porque no… tu… yo… este yo seré tu alumna, tu serás mi profesor… eres mayor que yo… yo… disculpa esto no debió pasar nunca.-Los ojos de Hermione se aguaron mientras luchaba porque sus lágrimas no florecieran.

-Pero en este momento no lo somos.-dijo Snape tranquilamente mientras intentaba agarrar la mano de Hermione y la morena se zafaba de su agarre.

-Es que no debemos… no podemos… esto influirá mucho en nuestro futuro… no podemos…

-No influirá…

-Sí… además tu eres mayor que yo por 19 años Snape… serás mi profesor… y yo, yo debo regresar… este no es mi tiempo y ya sabes mucho de lo que pasara y eso es peligroso… ¿O es que no sabes que jugar con el tiempo es factor detonante de muchos desastres?-dijo Hermione un poco asustada y confusa, todo era demasiado de confuso.

-Sí, lo sé…-contesto Snape tranquilamente.-Pero creo que esto no influirá…

-Sí que lo hará… ¿Cómo esperaras terminar conmigo en el futuro? Apenas naci el año pasado… no podrás resistirte ante la tentación de saber que iré a Hogwarts… ¿Cómo me explicarás cuando este entre tus alumnos que ambos sentimos algo? ¿¡Cómo piensas que reaccionaria al saber que mi profesor de pociones y defensa está enamorado de mi en un futuro, un hombre ex mortífago, espía y 19 años mayor que yo está colado por su alumna más brillante!-Hermione ya estaba fuera de sí mientras miraba con dolor y sufrimiento a Snape. El hombre estaba tenso ante la actitud de Hermione, en parte la morena tenía razón… el haber jugado con el tiempo era cosa sumamente seria y eso influiría y cambiaria siento de cosas… para bien o para mal… ni una pizca de idea sabia. Solo sabía que tenía frente a él a la única mujer que le había correspondido en su vida. A la mujer, que por extrañeza se había sentido atraído desde el primer momento que la vio y de la cual hablaba con Dumbledore porque sabía que ante una situación como la que acababa de pasar… no tendría control alguno. El estaba evitando ese momento a toda costa, el momento en el cual ambos se entrelazarían emocionalmente… y ahí había ocurrido. Ya no había marcha atrás.

-Hermione…-dijo Snape tranquilamente.-Debes saber… que pase lo que pase… debemos vivir el momento… yo… yo… quería que esto pasara y sé que tu también…-Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

-Severus… eres un hombre inteligente y sabes que esto no se puede dar… Yo… lo lamento mucho.-Hermione salió de la estancia a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de Snape mientras dejaba a Severus completamente confuso en la biblioteca y oyendo a lo lejos el portazo que dio la morena al cerrar la puerta del cuarto. Sintió que su interior se removía y abatido y derrotado se dejo caer en el sillón donde minutos antes se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma ambos en un preciado beso. Snape levanto una mano para tocarse sus labios un poco hinchados por el acto del beso que habían compartido mientras una silenciosa lágrima surcaba su mejilla.

*Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Saludos! :D espero que la espera no se haya hecho inmensa lo lamento, pero por lo que veo solo puedo subir y escribir los domingos así que todos los domingos subiré el siguiente capítulo… espero que puedan seguir ahí leyéndome y dejándome sus reviews para mí son sumamente importantes y es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo… ahora a la mejor parte a leer sus reviews los cuales espero con ansias… saben que pueden escribir lo que sea para mí eso es importante porque me ayuda a crecer y saber que están ahí apoyándome… nos vemos el siguiente domingo en el siguiente capítulo SALUDOS! :D


	10. Capítulo 9 Excusas

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otros Sevmiones que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo, Renacer y Enlaces**_ y sin pedir mucho pero me dejen sus reviews aunque sea uno porfis jajaja

**Summary:**

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos y Saludos:** Desvario, aaartea, Mama Shmi, AliceC.-Whitlock, Jisi Snape, Ruth Snape, JorgiDG, Perse B.J, Zerieka, yue yuna, Florezz-hime, jqblackslytherin, Rhyannon Eltanin, Bella Diggory Cullen, Ross severus Cullen, maring, Shisaky, minerva91, selmc96, kikyo108, faneses, sailor mercuri o neptune, jesica-haruzuchia y a todos los que siguen mi fic :D

**Contestación a los Reviews: **kikyo108: Gracias por leerme y para mí es todo un honor que te encante mi fic :D Un saludo gigante y aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo que lo disfrutes.

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Excusas **_

18 Noviembre 1980

Snape había intentado todo, pero todo ya habían pasado nueve días desde que ellos se habían dado ese fructífero beso. Snape estaba en su cuarto meditando en ello mientras se maldecía en voz alta.

-Eres un maldito bastardo Severus… maldita sea…-Y es que no era para poco Severus había pasado todos esos nueve días intentando cruzar palabras con Hermione, lo cual le era imposible. Era un tanto gracioso porque, a pesar de estar juntos bajo un mismo techo Hermione le ignoraba olímpicamente. Era un tanto extraño, porque a veces podía oír como unos sollozos le levantaban a mitad de la noche o como simplemente los pasos de Hermione le levantaban a mitad de la madrugada. O simplemente durante el día se podía oír una leve música de Opera, de un grupo muggle al que él no podía distinguir.

Se sentía hecho polvo… ella era la única mujer, después de Lily que le había entregado su corazón; con la única diferencia que a Hermione se lo había entregado en tan poco tiempo… ¿y por qué? Ni respuesta acudía a su ser. Solo sabía que en ese poco tiempo había entregado su maltrecho corazoncito. Sentía miles de emociones, dolor, despecho, angustia, felicidad, miedo, intriga, sospecha, frustración, esperanza, desasosiego, amor, ternura… en fin todas las que podía sentir y no sentir se hacían presentes. Mientras meditaba y divagaba dubitativo en las palabras que Hermione le había dicho sintió que la puerta de la biblioteca se abría lentamente. Por ella apareció la cara de Hermione un poco hinchada de tanto llorar, y no era para menos, eran las 4:15 de la madrugada y la chica volvía a levantarlo con sus sollozos. La biblioteca estaba en penumbras y solo se podía apreciar la luz de la luna desde la ventana más cercana, la cual fue la que delato a la morena al asomar su rostro por la puerta. Snape yacía sentado en una butaca, la cual había pasado a ser su cama durante esas semanas que Hermione comenzó a vivir con él.

Al parecer Hermione no deparó en que Snape estaba en la estancia, y camino hacia unos estantes más distantes. Snape sin perderle rastro con la vista la siguió. La morena estuvo escondida entre libros por más o menos dos minutos cuando salió.

-Estas no son horas de leer señorita Granger…-dijo Snape con su voz gruesa, haciendo sobresaltar a Hermione que profirió un grito débil al ser descubierta. Sus pelos se erizaron al oír la voz profunda de Snape le recordó en los tiempos antaño cuando el profesor le descubría infraganti en algún lugar. Tomó un poco de aire y se calmó mientras abría su boca para dirigirse a Snape.

-Solo quería un libro de lectura ligera.-dijo Hermione un poco intranquila por el reciente susto y porque no quería haberse topado en una situación como esta. En el fondo de la estancia se oyó con claridad como Snape se movía en su asiento y suspiraba sonoramente.

-¿Lectura ligera? Hermione son las cuatro y pico de la mañana y piensas ponerte a leer… eso… a esta hora.-dijo Snape mientras señalaba el libro que Hermione tenía en sus manos.

-¿Y que de malo tiene eso?

-No tiene nada de malo Herms…

-Por favor…-dijo Hermione mientras cerraba los ojos y se encogía en su lugar.-No-me-lla-mes-He-r-m-s…-Snape se tensó en su asiento mientras oía las palabras de Hermione, pronunciadas tan claramente. Un impulso que no reconoció le hizo levantarse de su sillón y acercarse a la morena. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados mientras agarraba fuertemente el libro que tenía en sus manos. Snape suspiro mientras tomaba fuerzas y posaba delicadamente sus manos sobre los hombros de la morena. Hermione se tensó al sentirlo tan cerca.

-Hermione… ¿Por qué te haces esto?-le dijo Snape casi en un susurro.-Ya no aguanto ni un minuto más…

-No entenderías…-dijo Hermione aun con sus ojos serrados para no mirar a Snape a los ojos.

-¿No lo entendería? Lo que no entiendo es tu actitud.-dijo Snape en el mismo susurro mientras subía una de sus manos por el hombro de la morena arrastrándolo suavemente por su cuello hasta llegar a la mejilla y acariciarla delicadamente.- ¿no entendería? Tú misma me dijiste que era un mago inteligente… y por lo que se… no hemos logrado nada en estos nueve días… y, si es porque soy mayor que tú, porque seré tu profesor… o por yo no sé cuantas excusas y pretextos vas a poner… yo solo quiero… quiero vivir el tiempo que me dé el destino junto a ti… o por lo menos el tiempo que estemos juntos antes de que regreses al futuro.

-Yo… no, no puede ser…-dijo Hermione aun tensa bajo la cercanía de Snape.

-¿Por qué no Hermione? ¿Qué tiene de malo estar juntos? Tú me quieres yo te quiero… ¿Por qué actúas así?

-Porque tengo miedo a perderte.-dijo Hermione en un susurro mientras dos gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos aun cerrados.-Porque tengo miedo de que todo cambie, de que todo se acabe, de que nada sea como fue, de que a pesar de lo que vivimos todo cambien en 12 años, de que no pienses en mi… en que entregues tu corazón a alguien más. Tengo miedo a todo lo que está pasando, pasó y pasará… porque… extrañamente no puedo dejar de pensar en todo esto porque yo…-Hermione abrió sus orbes color miel y le miro directamente a los ojos. Snape le miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta.

-Porque te he aprendido a querer… y me da miedo a que no seas el mismo en un futuro… que cambies… No sabes todo lo extraño que es esto… y ya debes saber el porqué… Vistes mi mente y sabes las cosas que pasarán si este momento no se hubiera dado…

-Pero se dio…-dijo Snape mientras componía una nítida sonrisa.

-Esto nunca debió haber pasado. Nunca debí haber usado el tiempo para salir de mis problemas. Nunca debí haberme introducido en el pasado como lo hice. Todo debió haber sido como había pasado… tu ex mortífago, maestro de pociones y de defensa contra las artes oscuras, futuro director de Hogwarts y muerto a manos de Voldemort… siempre me repudiabas en clase… y yo, nunca debí de introducirme en tu vida…

-¿Te digo algo?-Snape se acercó. -Tal vez todo lo que viviste fuera una parte de la historia, esa de la que alguien escribe y cambia a su parecer lo que le conviene… pero… ¿te preguntas el porqué de todo esto? Una sencilla respuesta puede que te deje con la explicación a tu dilema.-Snape rodeo la cintura de Hermione acercándole más a su cuerpo. Y sin decir nada más junto sus labios a los de la morena en un casto beso, tomando por sorpresa a la chica la cual tardón darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Snape le besaba con delicadeza, como si ella fuera una pieza de porcelana y se fuera a deteriorar con solo el acto de tocarle. Hermione sintió que todo su ser se comprimía y dejándose arrastrar por sus sentimientos correspondió al beso. Snape sonrió mientras le besaba y aumentó un poco la intensidad del beso. Hermione se separó mientras negaba con los ojos cerrados y lo asentía con su cabeza.

-No, no y no… ¿aun lo entiendes? No podemos estar juntos NO.-dijo Hermione mientras negaba. Snape suspiraba pesadamente, pero no había soltado a Hermione en ningún momento.

-Hermione, dime solo una cosa del porque NO podemos estar juntos.-dijo Snape cansado de la actitud de Hermione y sus repentinos cambios emocionales.

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Tú serás mi profesor, yo tu alumna y créeme que a ojos de muchos relación sentimental más allá de la debida de maestro-estudiante no es vista. Tú serás un espía doble, yo seré heroína de guerra… y esto nunca debió pasar. Yo tenía que haberme casado con Ron y tener muchos hijos. Nunca debí usar el giratiempos y estar aquí…-Se produjo un gran silencio en la estancia Snape miraba fijamente a Hermione mientras tomaba aire para hablar.

-Primeramente… ya toda esa información la sabía de antemano y de buena fuente. Segundo… excusas, excusas y más excusas… Hermione… ¿nunca te has sentado a pensar en ti?-Y como si fuera a dar en el clavo, la morena se tensó en sus manos nuevamente. Abrió los ojos como platos y dejó su mirada taciturna posada sobre sus orbes azabaches. Hermione había dado su vida entera por todos los seres que le rodeaban, y realmente nunca en su vida se había dado el derecho de pensar y ver lo que ella quería y sentía. Snape tranquilamente le acaricio la mejilla mientras escondía tras la oreja un mechón rebelde color marrón.

-Hermione… olvida todo lo que fue "pasado" o lo que quieras pensar que fue… solo… piensa en el ahora… Vive el momento. Déjame entrar en tu corazón, permite que yo pueda entregarte mi ser… como nunca lo había hecho con una mujer. Permíteme ser el viento que recorre tu cuerpo, el aire que respiras, déjame robarte el aliento en cada beso… déjame probar tu esencia, déjame ser sombra de tu sombra… solo… solo abre las puertas de tu corazón, déjame entrar Herms… déjame entrar y acariciarte el alma… déjame sentirte y dejarte saber lo que siente este corazón y olvida lo que pasó o lo que pasará… simplemente mira esto como un regalo que el destino nos ha hecho a ambos para darnos la felicidad que tal vez en un momento nos faltó o nos faltarán… solo…-Snape se acercó a los labios de Hermione mientras susurraba contra sus labios.-El momento de nuestras vidas no fue lo que había pasado, o lo que pasará Herms… tú has abierto una nueva posibilidad en nuestros caminos, y sin proponértelo has entrelazado nuestros destinos mucho antes de lo que estaba propuesto… así que, no niegues lo que sientes…-Hermione comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras sentía como las manos de Snape subían y bajaban por su cintura llegando hasta las caderas y hasta muy cercanas a la parte baja de su pecho.-Solo date la oportunidad…

En ese instante Hermione no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre Snape dándole un apasionado beso. Uno en el cual dejaba más que dicho todo lo que sentía por él, sus miedos, inquietudes y todos esos sentimientos se habían hecho a un lado. Si ese sería el momento más feliz de su vida al diablo lo que traería las consecuencias de sus actos en un futuro. Ambos comenzaron a besarse con amor reprimido, mientras se descubrían poco apoco sobre sus ropas sintiendo cada palmo de su ser en cada caricia, en cada roce, en cada beso, en cada suspiro, en cada jadeo, en cada susurro. Hermione no supo como habían llegado hasta la habitación de Snape, que durante esos días había sido su recamara, y menos deparó en como terminaron desnudos, simplemente se dejo llevar por su corazón. Sabía que arriesgaba mucho, sabía que el jugar con el tiempo era cosa peligrosa y arriesgada. Pero si algo tenía razón Severus era que sus caminos se habían entrelazado antes de tiempo, pero ambos tenían el momento que se les había privado de recibir y dar amor. Habían sufrido de maneras diferentes en sus vidas pero en algún tramo ambas parecidas. Y sin pensar más en ello se entregó enteramente a ese hombre que en tan poco tiempo había aprendido a valorar y querer… tal vez no había llegado el momento de amarle enteramente, pero del querer al amar solo había un paso y con el tiempo se llega a amar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**22 abril de 2000/Casa de los Potter**

-Vamos Ron deberías tomarte un descanso… son las 3:45 de la mañana…-dijo Ginny mientras salía del baño y miraba a su muy agotado hermano que continuaba ojeando papeles, mapas y otras cosas más.

-Es que no puede ser Ginny… Hermione no aparece por ninguna parte. El ministerio me ha dado de todos los recursos habidos y por haber y no la encuentro. Nadie la ha visto desde el último día en que compartimos juntos. No puede ser que la tierra se la haya tragado.-dijo Ron mientras se estrujaba los ojos y ahogaba un bostezo.

-Descuida, aparecerá… ya conoces a Herms…-Ginny le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su recamara.

-Eso espero…-susurró Ron mientras continuaba ojeando los papeles.

-¿Estás bien amor?-dijo Harry cuando sintió a Ginny entrar en su cuarto.

-Claro… solo fui al baño, Ron todavía está en la sala leyendo papeles… lo que no entiendo es cuál es su afán por encontrarle, Herms estará bien.-Dijo Ginny mientras se acurrucaba en la cama.-Ni qué hubiera usado un giratiempos y saliera a encontrarse con alguien en el pasado… ridícula idea.-dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía hacia un lado. Harry abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que Ginny había dicho.

-¡Ginny! Tal vez tengas razón.-dijo Harry mientras se sentaba de cantazo en la cama mientras su cerebro corría a mil.

-Sí amor lo que tu digas…-dijo Ginny mientras con un bostezo quedaba completamente dormida. Harry se levantó a toda prisa y salió corriendo hacia Ron que estaba leyendo unos documentos del ministerio.

-¡Ron!-dijo Harry cuando llego frente al pelirrojo, estaba completamente despeinado y sin lentes, con una graciosa pijama de caricaturas.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Harry?... No me digas que te arde la cicatriz después de casi tres años…-dijo Ron mientras volvía a concentrarse en su trabajo. Harry se acercó al pelirrojo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, no me duele. Ginny… a Ginny se le ocurrió una gran idea… ¿tienes los papeles de registro de trasladores, giratiempos y apariciones?-Ron le miro un poco confuso.

-Tengo el de trasladores y apariciones, pero Harry los giratiempos están prohibidos.-dijo Ron mientras fruncía el ceño. –No quedan giratiempos, el ministerio los destruyó todos… eso creo… o guardan algunos en sus cámaras acorazadas. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-¿Eres tonto o te haces Ron?-le dijo Harry mientras se ganaba una mirada furibunda de su mejor amigo y cuñado.-Hermione tenía un giratiempos ¿no? Y has buscado por todos lados… piénsalo…-En ese momento el rostro de Ron se iluminó mientras miraba a Harry y ambos asentían a la vez.

-¡El giratiempos!-dijo Ron mientras se levantaba a toda prisa y salía de la sala dando tumbos. Dejando a un Harry un risueño mientras le decía:

-¡Buena suerte Ron!

*Y aquí estaba su actualización semanal de este alocado fic jajaj que bueno que sigan ahí y tomen de su tiempo para leerme… recuerden dejar sus pensares y todas esas cosas atravez de la nueva forma mágica de enviar mensajes (REVIEWS) ya que las pobrecitas lechuzas están de vacaciones los domingos jajaj así que les espero en el siguiente capítulo, vamos a ver como se las resuelven todos ahora… Saludos :D!


	11. Capítulo 10 Comienzo

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otros Sevmiones que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo, Renacer y Enlaces**_ y sin pedir mucho pero me dejen sus reviews aunque sea uno porfis jajaja

**Summary:**

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos y Saludos:** Desvario, aaartea, Mama Shmi, AliceC.-Whitlock, Jisi Snape, Ruth Snape, JorgiDG, Perse B.J, Zerieka, yue yuna, Florezz-hime, jqblackslytherin, Rhyannon Eltanin, Bella Diggory Cullen, Ross severus Cullen, maring, Shisaky, minerva91, selmc96, kikyo108, faneses, sailor mercuri o neptune, jesica-haruzuchia, AleSeverus y a todos los que siguen mi fic :D

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Comienzo **_

19 Noviembre 1980

Severus apenas podía deparar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No podía abrir rápidamente los ojos y su espalda le dolía a horrores. Suspiró con pesadez mientras se volteaba de lado en la cama mientras se tocaba con la mano izquierda la espalda. En su corta vida había sentido un dolor tan fuerte como aquel, sentía los estragos de la noche anterior. Era como si hubiera recorrido un maratón de larga distancia sin poder seguir adelante. Suspiró nuevamente antes de voltearse con suma delicadeza hacia donde estaba recostado el bulto de lo que era Hermione. Sonrió de medio lado mientras le echaba un vistazo a la morena. Su cabello color marrón le cubría parte de su delicado rostro. Sus muy delicados risos se esparcían por toda la almohada con toda gracia y nitidez sin ningún tapujo y sin ningún miedo a demostrar cuan graciosamente rizados eran. Snape sonrió nuevamente mientras tomaba en una de sus manos uno de los graciosos risos de la morena. Su suave contacto era tremendamente agradable, cada vez que le daba un estirón al riso el mismo volvía graciosamente a volver a tomar la misma forma.

Snape no podía creer que tuviera a esa hermosa mujer en su cama y en su vida. El nunca pensó que algo así pudiera pasarle a él. Pero por gracia y obra del destino, el mismo le había regalado la oportunidad de conocer (con anterioridad) y se pudiera decir que con mucha anterioridad a Hermione. Por referencia a lo visto y a lo dicho por Hermione ambos se encontrarían una vez que ella pisara Hogwarts. Pero por lo visto el no había sido muy cortes con ella. ¿El por qué? NI idea tenía del porque le había tratado así durante todo ese tiempo… él ni quería pensar en ello, cada vez que lo pensaba se le hacía un nudo de sentimientos tan grande que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Ella era una mujer completa en todo el sentido de la palabra, y al parecer era muy madura para su edad… ¿Qué le había optado por tratarle así durante su estancia como maestro-estudiante? No tenía la mínima idea de ello, solo quería vivir el momento y el tiempo en el que ella estuviera viviendo con él. Suspiró mientras veía como Hermione se volteaba de medio lado mientras se acurrucaba más con la sábana. La chica era todo un ángel. Tal vez para muchos hombres no sería una atracción principal de miradas, pero para él era la mujer más hermosa que pisaba tierra. Había aprendido a amarla en tan poco tiempo que a veces le costaba pensar que algo como lo que estaba viviendo sería posible de realizar. Sonrió alegremente cuando vio que Hermione comenzó a parpadear.

-Buenos días Herms…-dijo Snape con su más que conocido tono de voz. Hermione se restregó los ojos mientras enfocaba su vista para poder ver mejor al hombre que estaba a su lado.

-Igualmente…-dijo Hermione mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**23 abril de 2000/Ministerio de Magia**

-Vamos Ron deberías tomarte esto con un poco más calma.-le dijo Harry a Ron una vez que lo había logrado encontrar en el Ministerio.

-Harry, estamos hablando de Hermione… ¡MI HERMIONE! Sabrá Merlín en donde estará ahora… todo por mi maldita culpa…

-Solo, cógelo con calma… además ya te dijeron que esto toma tiempo.

-Ya lo sé Harry… pero no puedo esperar a pedirle perdón a Herms…-dijo Ron un poco dolido.

-Vamos tienes que tomarlo con calma… se que ella estará bien sea donde esté estará bien, ya la conoces es Hermione…

-Señor Weasley…-dijo la secretaria mientras Ron se levantaba a toda prisa atropelladamente hacia el caunter.

-Sí…-dijo Ron un poco asustado e inseguro.

-Su solicitud está siendo tramitada, lamentablemente el papeleo y la gestión se tardará un mes…

-¡¿UN MES?-dijeron Ron y Harry al unísono mientras la secretaria se sonrojaba levemente.

-Lo lamento… pero es protocolo del ministerio. Se le dará a saber cuando los papeles estén para usted señor Weasley…

-Gracias…-dijo Ron un poco dolido mientras caminaba hacia las afueras de la oficina.

-Descuida cuñado.-dijo Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda.-Ginny y yo te ayudaremos en esto… de eso tenlo por seguro.-Ron sonrió tristemente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

19 diciembre 1980

-Vamos Hermione se nos hace tarde…-dijo Snape mientras se acomodaba con delicadeza la corbata de color verde monte.

-Ya voy…-dijo la morena desde el cuarto. Últimamente se había sentido media extraña, y había sentido cansancio más de lo habitual. Lo había dado por el hecho de que estaba compartiendo con Severus ese último mes. Sonrió mientras se acomodaba el traje color azabache bastante sugerente. Al salir del cuarto se encontró con la mirada especial de Severus Snape, ese hombre del cual en tan poco tiempo había logrado conocer más allá de todos los años que habían pasado como maestro-estudiante.

-Estas hermosa…-dijo Snape mientras se acercaba a la morena y le besaba el cuello.-Si no fuera por lo que es… me quedaría aquí contigo y para la mierda el reservado en el restaurante.

-¡Snape!-dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada al sentir como las manos de Snape subían y bajaban por su escotada espalda.

-Si estuvieras dentro de mí en estos momentos pudieras sentir las miles de emociones que ciento cada vez que te veo, te toco y te huelo…

-Vamos Severus…-dijo Hermione mientras ahogaba una risita.-Vamos a perder la mesa si no nos vamos ahora.-Snape bufo cansado mientras negaba con la cabeza haciendo que Hermione se desternillara de la risa.

-El Altitude puede esperar.-dijo Snape mientras sacaba su varita y Hermione negaba.

-Ya está, esta es nuestra fiesta de nuestro PRIMER MES… así que primero la cena y después hablamos de lo otro.-Snape puso cara de perrito mojado haciendo que Hermione frunciera el seño graciosamente y le sacara la lengua juguetona. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron.

El cambio de clima era evidente y Hermione abrió los ojos después de la aparición encontrándose con un hermoso panorama. Las luces y el bullicio invadían las calles y de frente pudo ver la torre Eiffel en toda su gloria. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de decir:

-¡Es tan hermoso como lo recordaba!-Snape se rio con una sonora carcajada mientras agarraba a Hermione por la mano.

Caminaron con gracia hacia llegar a la entrada de la torre. Pagaron la entrada y tomaron el ascensor para llegar al piso donde estaba el Restaurante _Altitude 95_. Snape le había traído a un restaurante de primera y se sentía tan mal por el hecho de que Snape tendría que pagar toda la costosa velada, la velada de su primer mes juntos. Cuando llegaron a la entrada un mesero se les acercó y con un gracioso asentó francés-ingles se dirigió a ellos.

-Muy _buegnas_ noches mi _nogbre_ es Piedro y _serée_ su _mesguro_ esta _nogche_, _pog favog_ ¿díganme a _nogbre_ está la _resgvación?_

-Severus Snape.-dijo el Snape mientras apretaba delicadamente la mano de Hermione, mientras la chica le sonreía amorosamente.

-¿_Megsa paga_ dos? _Pog_ aquí…-dijo el mesero mientras los dirigía a una mesa apartada de las otras casi al final del restaurante y que la misma estaba pegada a las ventanas de vidrio donde se podía apreciar la hermosa vista de París. Snape movió la silla para que Hermione se sentara mientras la chica le agradecía en un susurro y Snape tomaba su silla frente a Hermione.

-Aquí _tenen_ la _cagta_ de la casa… cuando tengan en _megnte_ lo que vais a _pedig pogfavor_ _llamegmen_. –Y el mesero se fue dejando a Snape y a Hermione completamente solos. Hermione pasó la vista por el restaurante. Al parecer debía de ser muy caro el estar cenando allí, era muy hermoso a decir verdad. Snape abrió el menú mientras Hermione continuaba ojeando el restaurante. Al rato de pasear su mirada por la estancia Hermione tomó la carta mientras comenzaba a ojear la misma y el corazón casi se le sale por la boca de tan solo ver los precios.

-¿Ya sabes lo que quieres pedir?-preguntó Snape mientras hacía a un lado el menú.

-Sí, una sopa de brócolis y agua. Para postre una fresa con chocolate.-dijo Hermione mientras posaba sus hermosos ojos miel sobre los de Snape. El hombre asintió mientras llamaba al mesero y este tomaba la orden.

-Hermione…-comenzó Snape mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de morena Hermione posó sus ojos en los del hombre. –Yo… quería hablar contigo.

-¿Sí?-dijo Hermione mientras le apuraba para que dijera lo que ella tanto estaba esperando oír. Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras agarraba delicadamente la mano de Snape-Hermione… se que puede sonar completamente absurdo y que puede que esto dañe "la pequeña relación" que hemos tenido durante estas últimas semanas. O tal vez digas que se me soltaron los tornillos… y créeme lo he pensado miles de veces…-Hermione le miraba atentamente mientras Snape se movía incómodamente en su silla.-Y… pues… yo…-Snape suspiro mientras tomaba ambas manos de Hermione y las encerraba entre las de él.-Yo… yo…

-¿Sí?

-Creó… que… creo que… creo que estoy… estoy… enamorado de ti. –El corazón de Hermione latía a millón, Snape se le había declarado en ese instante. La sonrisa más grande y verdadera había surgido en los labios de la morena.

-Severus…-dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a Snape y posaba una mano en la mejilla del morocho. Los ojos de Hermione tintineaban como estrellitas en la noche. Con mucha delicadeza la morena comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla y Snape comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos con cada caricia que le daba.

-Hermione…

-Yo, Severus… yo…-Hermione.-Te amo…-ante esas dos palabras Snape abrió los ojos como platos dejando ver a la perfección sus orbes color azabache. Snape no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Había oído bien? Estaba alucinando…. ¿Hermione le había dicho que le amaba? ¡LA AMABA! El corazón le brincó a millón. Nunca pensó en su vida, en que llegaría el día en que una mujer le dijera que le amaba.

-Hermione…- Hermione se abalanzó sobre Snape juntando sus labios con los del hombre. Snape se tensó mientras abría los ojos como platos. Hermione le besaba amorosamente mientras el no creía lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando. No dudo ni un segundo mientras correspondía con el mismo ahínco al beso. Rodeo con sus grandes y fuertes brazos a la morena mientras correspondía el beso. No era un beso apasionado, no… era un beso cargado de amor de esos que simplemente te transmiten unas fuertes corrientes y hacen que tu corazón brinque de gozo. No supieron ni cuantos segundos, ni cuantos minutos, ni cuantas horas, ni cuánto tiempo paso… simplemente cuando creyeron conveniente se separaron con delicadeza; ambos con los ojos serrados. Snape continuaba abrazando a la morena por la cintura mientras tenían sus frentes unidas. La respiración era un poco entrecortada gracias al ejercicio anterior. En ese momento el mundo se había detenido a observar a esas dos almas que se habían fundido en una calurosa muestra de amor. Hermione levantó una mano y la posó sobre la mejilla de Snape. La joven sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras susurraba contra los labios de Snape.

-Yo también te amo…-y eso solo bastó para que Snape se abalanzara sobre Hermione y volviera a besarle esta vez con más ahínco. De momento oyeron un leve carraspeo frente a ellos.

-_Segñores_ su comida.-dijo el mesero mientras rompía el mágico momento poniendo la comida en la mesa Snape miró con odio profundo al mesero. Siempre tenía que a haber una maldita interrupción. Hermione puso una cara de desilusión mientras el mesero le deseaba buen provecho y se marchaba de allí. Si no fuera porque estaban frente a una quincena de muggles Snape hubiera terminado en Azkaban por asesinato a un muggle en presencia de muggles.

Hermione sintió un leve mareo y un dolor en la boca del estomago al sentir el olor de la comida. Se encogió de hombros ignorando el momento y comenzaron a comer sin decirse absolutamente nada. De vez en cuando o mejor dicho más de lo previsto, Hermione comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada.

-Herms… ¿te sientes bien?-dijo Snape notando como Hermione hacia un esfuerzo por comerse la sopa.

-Sí…-dijo tranquilamente ignorando la mirada de Snape que había fruncido el seño ante la contestación. Pero la chica continúo. En un momento sintió como le jalaban del estomago fuertemente. Dejo la cuchara a un lado mientras se agarraba rápidamente el estomago.

-Herms…

-Voy al baño…-dijo Hermione un poco pálida.-No me siento bien…-al levantarse Hermione sintió como el mundo le daba vueltas y sintió como se desplomaba mientras su vista se tornaba color negro.

-¡HERMS!- Snape había logrado agarrarla a tiempo, la morena se había desmayado. Ante el grito varios de los allí presentes se voltearon a ver y los meseros más cercanos se allegaron allí.

-¿Qué le sucedió señor?-dijo uno de los meseros en un perfecto Inglés.

-Me acaba de decir que no se sentía bien, que iría al baño y se desmayo.-El mesero asintió mientras le ordenaba a uno de sus colegas en francés que buscara un teléfono y llamase una ambulancia. Hermione estaba completamente pálida y sudorosa, Snape estaba preocupado. No tenía la mínima idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, hacia un par de minutos ella estaba completamente bien. No tardo en llegar la ambulancia y los montaron a ambos en la misma. Hermione no había recuperado el conocimiento hasta que llegaron al hospital.

-¿Herms estas bien? –le pregunto Snape al ver que se levanto un poco. De tanto tiempo en ese estado se sentía un poco aturdida.

-¿Qué paso, donde estamos?-preguntó la morena mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-Vamos de camino a un hospital muggle. Te desmayaste.

-¿Me desmayé?-Snape asintió mientras el paramédico abría la puerta de la ambulancia y bajaba a ambos. Llevaron rápidamente a Hermione a dentro mientras el médico se acercaba a toda prisa.

-Buenas… soy el doctor Freud… seré el médico de la señora…

-señorita Granger.-dijo Hermione un poco cansada por su estado.

-Bien… ya veo que se levanto, me habían informado que se había desmayado… ¿Durante estos últimos días se ha sentido enferma o a notado algo diferente con respecto a su salud?

-Bueno…-Hermione miro un de soslayo a Snape, el chico estaba sereno pero sabía que él estaba interiormente preocupado.-Pues… me he sentido un poco cansada y últimamente he estado devolviendo en las mañanas…

-Muy bien…-dijo el médico mientras continuaba tomándole los vitales y tomando nota.-Bueno señorita Granger… le mandaré a realizar un estudio de sangre y unas cuantas pruebas más así descartaremos cualquier cosa.-Hermione asintió mientras el médico le daba órdenes a la enfermera para que le tomara una muestra de sangre.

-Dentro de una hora estará el resultado. Le recomiendo que descanse mientras el mismo sale.

-Gracias…-dijo Hermione junto a Snape mientras el médico salía para dejarles privacidad. Snape se acercó con delicadeza a la morena mientras le miraba penetrantemente.

-¿Te habías sentido mal y no me habías dicho nada?-dijo un poco dolido Snape.-Puede ser por el cambio de época y tiempo.-dijo Snape un poco preocupado.

-No lo sé…-dijo Hermione mientras se arreglaba un poco el escote de al frente.-Pueden ser muchas cosas…-después de eso Hermione y Snape no se dijeron absolutamente nada, permanecieron en un largo silencio hasta que la presencia del médico irrumpió en la estancia.

-Señorita Granger… tengo que informarle algo.-dijo el médico mientras leía los resultados de la prueba de sangre. Snape ayudó a la morena a que se sentara en la camilla mientras el médico le observaba alegremente.

-¿Sí?-dijo Hermione mientras se apoyaba del brazo de Snape.

-Debo decirle que se encuentra en un excelente estado de salud, pero hay algo que debo decirle… ¡Felicidades!-dijo el médico con una gran sonrisa mientras Snape y Hermione fruncían el seño un poco confusos.

-¿felicidades… porque?-pregunto Snape mientras el médico le enseñaba a la morena la prueba de sangre.

-Es usted dichosa… su pequeño "estado de salud" se debe a que… tendrá un pequeño Granger dentro de un tiempo…-Hermione se tensó ante la noticia mientras Snape a su lado le apretó la mano fuertemente.

-Está embarazada.

*CAPITULO TERMINADO! Opiniones al respecto… creo que este capítulo fue uno de los más complicados para mí… jaja pero bueno espero que todos ustedes estén super bien, yo por mi parte me encuentro bien y ya saben… se esperan sus reviews con muchas ansias… Nos vemos el siguiente domingo en el siguiente capítulo SALUDOS! ;)


	12. Capítulo 11 Embarazada

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otros Sevmiones que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo, Renacer y Enlaces**_ y sin pedir mucho pero me dejen sus reviews aunque sea uno porfis jajaja

**Summary:**

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos y Saludos:** Desvario, aaartea, Mama Shmi, AliceC.-Whitlock, Jisi Snape, Ruth Snape, JorgiDG, Perse B.J, Zerieka, yue yuna, Florezz-hime, jqblackslytherin, Rhyannon Eltanin, Bella Diggory Cullen, Ross severus Cullen, maring, Shisaky, minerva91, selmc96, kikyo108, faneses, sailor mercuri o neptune, jesica-haruzuchia, AleSeverus, luzenlaoscuridad, MaraiaBeth, vampylolita y a todos los que siguen mi fic de forma anónicma :D

**Contestación a los reviews: **

luzenlaoscuridad: Un saludos gigante y gracias por continuar leyéndome, para mí es todo un honor. Qué bueno que te guste el fic, no me enojo con tu review, para mí es de suma importancia que me digan esos detalles para estar más pendientes, ya que escribo súper rápido en la computadora y en ocasiones no me doy cuenta de los HORROREs jajaja ortográficos pero gracias por preocuparte por ello :-D SALUDOS! Y muchas gracias ;)

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Embarazada **_

19 diciembre 1980

_-Es usted dichosa… su pequeño "estado de salud" se debe a que… tendrá un pequeño Granger dentro de un tiempo…-Hermione se tensó ante la noticia mientras Snape a su lado le apretó la mano fuertemente._

_-Está embarazada. _

En ese instante Severus y Hermione se miraron completamente pálidos, el médico le miro un poco extrañado ya que esperaba una simple emoción, un grito de alegría o algo. El médico carraspeo y se dirigió a los chicos.

-Bueno… saldré un momento para que puedan dialogar.-El médico salió rápidamente mientras Hermione y Snape se sostenían la mirada un poco confusos.

-No… no puede ser…-dijo Hermione un poco aturdida.

-¿Qué es lo que no puede ser Hermione?-dijo Snape mientras componía una mueca de disgusto ante la reacción de Hermione.

-No puedo estar embarazada… no, y… ¿es que no lo ves?-dijo Hermione un poco asustada y nerviosa mientras sus ojos se humedecían. -¿No lo entiendes? ¿Cómo es posible que esté embarazada de una persona del pasado y para completar esa persona no estará en mi futuro?-los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Snape se acercaba y le abrazaba amorosamente.

-Entiendo Herms… pero ya no se puede hacer nada… y además yo quería que pasara…-Hermione levanto el rostro un poco aturdida ante la repentina declaración de Snape.

-No creas que yo también sabía las condiciones de esto. Pero quería que ocurriera… y más contigo… yo sabía que no tendría un futuro… y mi futuro lo estoy viviendo contigo ahora…-ante la declaración Hermione sonrió amorosamente mientras le acariciaba una mejilla a su Snape.-Y yo… no hay mejor mujer en el mundo que tú Hermione… y sé que en este tiempo que nos resta podremos lidiar con esto. –Hermione asintió mientras se abalanzaba sobre Snape y le daba un beso amoroso en los labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

23 diciembre 1980

-¡Vamos corre Severus la película va a comenzar!-dijo Hermione que estaba sentada viendo una película por el televisor muggle que habían adquirido Snape y ella, hacía un par de días atrás.

-Ya voy Herms…-contesto el morocho mientras llegaba con un plato lleno de popcorn con mantequilla.

-¡Ya empezó!- dijo Hermione dando brinquitos mientras este intentaba tomar espacio en el sillón. Snape se sentó haciendo un gran hoyo en el sillón mientras comenzaba la película y ambos comían las primeras palomitas de maíz.

_**A los 55 minutos de la película**_

-Snif Snif… no puedo… hay porque…-dijo Hermione entre sollozos mientras abrazaba el brazo de Snape obstaculizándole el comer sus adorados popcorn.

-Hermis amor tranquila… has visto esta película por unas 10 veces…

-Sí pero no puedo… es tan… están Sinf snif…-continuo llorando a borbotones. Snape rodó los ojos mientras intentaba comerse sus palomitas.

-¿Abrázame, si?-le dijo Hermione mientras le hacía pucheros. Tenía los ojos llorosos y sus mejillas coloradas. Snape suspiro levemente mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos en un caluroso y amoroso abrazo.

-Te amo…-le dijo Snape mientras le besaba la cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

25 diciembre 1980

-¡Feliz Navidad!-dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa mientras brincaba en la cama. Snape se levantó gracias a la energía vivaz de Hermione.

-Herms…-dijo Snape mientras miraba el reloj de pared…-Son las 5:35 de la mañana.-ahogó un bostezo mientras la morena se subía sobre él.

-Vamos levántate… te tengo un regalo.-le dijo Hermione mientras Snape se levantaba todo cansado hacia donde Hermione le arrastraba. Ese año, era su primera navidad. Hermione y el habían comprado un pequeño pino para adornarlo al estilo muggle y poner regalitos bajo el árbol. Snape llegó donde Hermione estaba sentada al lado del árbol con una caja mediana.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!-dijo la morena mientras le extendía la caja decorada con papel color verde azabache. Snape sonrió de medio lado mientras tomaba el regalo.

-Gracias…-dijo en tono bajo mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a Hermione y comenzaba a abrir su regalo. Después de un par de minutos Snape logró dar con el regalo. Cuando lo sacó se quedó completamente estático.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo Hermione al ver como Snape se quedaba mirando atónito la prenda.

-¿Cómo sabías que esta era la que me gustaba?-dijo Snape aún sin despegar los ojos de la túnica negra de muchos botones que Hermione le había regalado. La morena se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía amorosamente.

-Creo que te conozco más de lo que tú crees…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

31 diciembre 1980

Hermione con una hermosa sonrisa se acercaba a Snape que estaba sentado en el barcón de su casa. Snape se volteo a verla sonriente. Ya se podía ver levemente el bultito de lo que sería su futuro hijo o hija, Snape le hizo un ademan indicándole que tomara asiento al lado de él. Ella obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces, puso su mano por la espalda del morocho mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Snape. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, contemplando el panorama mientras Snape acariciaba con suma delicadeza el cabello de Hermione.

-Me gusta más riso…-dijo Snape rompiendo el silencio. Y efectivamente, Hermione había decidido darse un cambio de look ese día, dejándoselo completamente liso.

-Ya me lo imaginaba que lo dirías.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa juguetona.-Pero ya quería darle un toque distinto.-Snape solo asintió mientras continuaba acariciándole el cabello. Detrás de ellos pudieron oír como la música se había detenido dando paso a la voz del locutor de radio haciendo el conteo regresivo para el año nuevo.

-10…

Hermione levanto el rostro para mirar a Snape a los ojos delicadamente.

-9…

Snape acomodó a la muchacha para mirarle mejor mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

-8…

Hermione comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del hombre con suma dulzura sin despegar ni por un segundo sus miradas.

-7…

Snape le sonrió amorosamente.

-6…

Hermione tomó un mechón de cabello del pelinegro entre sus dedos para acariciarlo con dulzura.

-5…

Se fueron acercando poco a poco.

-4…

Hermione podía sentir las hormigas que invadían su ser cada vez que estaba tan cerca de Snape. Podía percibir su colonia, ese olor tan particular de Snape.

-3…

Snape podía sentir el aliento cálido y agradable de Hermione casi en sus labios.

-2…

Se rozaron levemente mientras ambos serraban los ojos y componían una hermosa sonrisa.

-1…¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-gritó el locutor de radio muggle mientras se oía la famosa canción de despedida de año.

Hermione y Snape se habían fundido en un hermoso beso. En uno en el cual se decían todo cuanto sentían internamente. Sintieron como pajúsas de nieve caían sobre ellos, mientras profundizaban el beso. Ese era el momento que había marcado el inicio de un año y la despedida del otro y como no empezarlo y dejar el otro de la mejor manera. Tal vez no era el año o la época destinada a estar juntos pero como había dicho Severus… estaban viviendo su futuro ahora… Se separaron mientras sus frentes quedaban pegadas una con la otra. Ambos sonreían ampliamente aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo Hermione…-le susurro Snape mientras atraía a Hermione a su cuerpo para fundirse en un abrazo.

-Yo también… feliz año nuevo mi querido Severus…

-Igualmente mí adorada Herms…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

31 enero 1981

-Hermione…

-¿Sí?-contesto esta desde la cama.

-Vamos levántate ya es tarde.-le dijo Snape mientras le quitaba las sabanas y abría la ventana.

-¡Oye!-se quejó la morena mientras se restregaba los ojos.-Recuerda que me tienes que recoger a las 1:00 de la tarde…-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba con poca rapidez de la cama.

-Si… ya vale… vamos… te deje el desayuno hecho amor… ¡Hola cosita, buenos días!- dijo Snape mientras le daba un beso a la pancita de Hermione.

-Vamos Severus…-dijo Hermione entre risitas.-Aún es un peque no te oye. -Hermione comenzó a despeinarle el cabello a Snape a forma de coscorrones.

-Sí pero aun así lo amo… igual a la dama que lo carga.-dijo este besándole el cachete.

-Awww, vasta de dulcerías mañaneras que me empalago… y más extraño si viene de Severus Tobías Snape…vas a llegar tarde…- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de la cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

29 febrero 1981

Snape y Hermione habían llegado ya a la cita que tenía en el ginecólogo muggle. La sala estaba literalmente vacía cuando el ginecólogo les hiso pasar.

-Buenas… señorita Granger… ¿Cómo ha estado?-le dijo el médico mientras les indicaba que tomara asiento.

-Bien, gracias…

-¿Todo bien ninguna complicación, nada raro?-preguntaba el médico mientras Hermione sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno… puede recostarse en la camilla para hacerle el sonograma.-dijo el médico mientras se preparaba y la preparaba a ella para el estudio. Snape se paró al lado de Hermione mientras el médico comenzaba el estudio.

-Bueno vamos a ver qué sorpresa nos trae este pequeño….-el médico apuntó la camarita del sonograma en la barriga de Hermione mientras en la pantalla se proyectaba la imagen del bebé.

-Pero miren que hermosura…-dijo el médico mientras miraba la imagen en la pantalla.-Es un chico… y se está chupando un dedito…-dijo el médico mientras Hermione comenzaba a llorar de felicidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

22 marzo 1981

-¿quieres un poco de café?-dijo Hermione a Snape en la tarde cuando este llego del trabajo y se sentó en la cocina con cara de cansancio.

-Sí, esta semana ha sido agotadora.-dijo Snape mientras daba un sorbo a su café.-Estos niños de hoy día… explotaron cinco carderos en una sola clase. Esto es increíble…

-Ni que lo digas… uch… un momento…-dijo Hermione tocándose la barriga y sintiendo unos leves golpecitos.

-¿Estás bien?-Snape miro a Hermione la cual se había quedado completamente quieta y con una mano en la barriga.

-Sí, solo… dame tu mano…-Hermione tomó la mano de Severus y la colocó en donde había sentido los primeros movimientos de el bebé.

-Herms…-Snape sintió las pataditas y sonrió embobado.

-Si…-dijo Hermione brindándole su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Hola peque de papá!-dijo hablándole a su bebé que ahora se movía en el vientre de Hermione.

-¿sientes los pataleos?-le decía Hermione en un susurro.

-Si vaya… vamos pequeño de papi no molestes mucho con esas pataditas a mamá… ¿entendido campeón?-y así le beso el vientre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

27 abril 1981

-Herms… ¿estás leyendo en voz alta?-dijo Severus mientras salía del baño. Hermione estaba recostada en la cama con su bata de dormir mientras leía en voz alta un libro.

-Claro… le estoy leyendo al pequeño…-dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-¿Y qué le lees?- pregunto Snape mientras se sentaba a un lado de la chica en la cama.

-Principio de pociones… algo tiene que ir aprendiendo del papá.-dijo Hermione mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa a Severus.

-Severus… ¿qué nombre le pondremos?-dijo Hermione mientras serraba el libro y se acomodaba en la cama.

-No lo sé… después que no sea uno de esos nombres raros estamos a mano…

-Estaba pensando… horita cuando le estaba… creo que Alan no sería un mal nombre…-dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Snape que estaba acostado a su lado.  
>-¿Alan?-dijo este pensativo.<p>

-Si…

-Bueno Alan Tobías Snape no suena mal… me gusta… ¡Hola Alan!-dijo Severus mientras acariciaba el vientre de Hermione. -Suena lindo… ahora gordita hermosa vamos a dormir.-dijo este apagando la lámpara de noche.

-Vaya ahora me dices gorda…-dijo Hermione aparentando estar ofendida.

-Gordita preciosa.-le susurro Snape al oído.

-Ya o te hecho con la lechuza afuera a dormir.-dijo Hermione mientras lo empujaba para que se saliera del lado de ella. Snape se hiso el ofendido y puso cara de perrito mojado.-No me pongas esa carita…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

16 mayo 1981

-Herms… ¿estás bien?-dijo Severus mientras sacudía un poco a Hermione que se encontraba delirando en fiebre.-Hermione… amor levántate…

-No… no por favor…

-¿Herms?-Snape se levantó rápidamente de la cama y busco paños de agua fría y comenzó a pasárselos por el cuerpo a la morena que temblaba por la fiebre.-Vamos Herms… levántate…-le decía Snape a Hermione un poco nervioso. Después de cinco minutos la morena abrió los ojos.

-Severus…-susurró la morena con los labios completamente pelados por la fiebre. Agarro a Snape por la camisa mientras lo acercaba a ella. -Sev…

-¿Sí Herms? Dime…-le apremió el morocho mientras Hermione se quejaba de dolor y se agarraba la barriga. Snape levantó la corcha y se encontró con un leve charco de Sangre. Tomó a Hermione en manos y desapareció con un movimiento de varita.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**23 octubre de 2000/Ministerio de Magia/Oficina de Aurores**

-Señor Weasley…-dijo la secretaria a Ron que se encontraba hablando con Harry con respecto a las últimas nuevas del ministerio.

-¿Sí?-la secretaria le entrego una caja mientras le decía:

-Son los documentos que le pidió al Ministerio sobre los viajes del tiempo y los usos del giratiempos.-Harry y Ron se miraron mientras le daban las gracias a la secretaria y la misma salía de la estancia.

-Harry… esto es inmenso.-dijo Ron mientras abría la caja y se encontraba con una estiva gigantesca de papeles.

-Yo te ayudaré… daremos con Hermione lo antes posible… antes de que todo sea tarde.

*Saludos! Aquí tienen el otro capítulo espero que les guste… a mí me encantó :-D pero bueno ya esperaré sus crucios y Avadas por dejar el capítulo así… pero ya me conocen me gusta dejarles en la intriga jajaja… Saludos espero sus reviews y nos veremos el próximo Domingo :-D


	13. Capítulo 12 Riesgos y desafíos

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otros Sevmiones que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo, Renacer y Enlaces**_ y sin pedir mucho pero me dejen sus reviews aunque sea uno porfis jajaja

**Summary:**

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos y Saludos:** Desvario, aaartea, Mama Shmi, AliceC.-Whitlock, Jisi Snape, Ruth Snape, JorgiDG, Perse B.J, Zerieka, yue yuna, Florezz-hime, jqblackslytherin, Rhyannon Eltanin, Bella Diggory Cullen, Ross severus Cullen, maring, Shisaky, minerva91, selmc96, kikyo108, faneses, sailor mercuri o neptune, jesica-haruzuchia, AleSeverus, luzenlaoscuridad, MaraiaBeth, vampylolita, MeganWeasleyGranger, hechiceraherm, michi nolet y a todos los que siguen mi fic de forma anónicma :D

**Contestación a los reviews: **

luzenlaoscuridad: Saludos! Jaja ya verás que hice en este capítulo soy cruel pero no llego a ser Voldemort XD jajaja ¡espero que te guste el capítulo nos escribiremos pronto!

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Riesgos y desafíos **_

16 mayo 1981

_-¿Sí Herms? Dime…-le apremió el morocho mientras Hermione se quejaba de dolor y se agarraba la barriga. Snape levantó la corcha y se encontró con un leve charco de Sangre. Tomó a Hermione en manos y desapareció con un movimiento de varita. _

Apareció a las afueras de San Mungo con Hermione en bata llena de sangre, embarazada y débil. Entró rápidamente mientras las enfermeras acudían a él.

-Quiero ver al doctor Black.-dijo Snape mientras recostaba a Hermione en la camilla.

-De inmediato.-dijo una de las enfermeras mientras llamaba al médico. No paso ni un minuto y el señor Black, un hombre mayor de algunos 75 años había aparecido en la estancia.

-Severus…-dijo el hombre al verle y abrió más los ojos al ver la mujer que estaba en la camilla. Por Merlín y su estirpe que pasa aquí!

-Le cuento en el camino… primero atiéndala.-el hombre asintió mientras cogía y llevaba a Hermione hacia la sala de estudios.

-¿Qué paso Severus? ¿Quién es esta chica?-le preguntó el hombre mientras acomodaba a Hermione en la camilla en el cuarto privado y mandaba a salir a las enfermeras.

-Ella… ella es mi novia.-dijo Severus un poco acalorado mientras el señor Black lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

-¿Tu novia? Pero Severus… tu… no… bueno…

-Sí, es una larga historia pero no pienso decir nada… solo… ¿Hermione estará bien, y el pequeño?

-No lo sé Severus… tengo que hacerle un examen completo y verificar que es lo que ocurrió. ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tiene?

-Casi siete meses-dijo Severus mientras miraba a Hermione que estaba medio inconsciente y sudorosa. El señor Black, que era el padre de Sirius movió su varita por encima de Hermione haciendo una radiografía del cuerpo de la morocha.

-El bebé está ahí…-dijo completamente asombrado el médico.-Pero no me explico, como es que… ¿Por qué sangró?

-No lo sé… estábamos durmiendo y ella me levanto y cuando me percato… paso esto.

-¡Annabeth! –Gritó el Dr. Black a la enfermera.- Tráeme una poción contra hemorragias internas, una de azúcar, una para fuerza y una contra infecciones… y una para estabilizar el feto. –la enfermera asintió mientras salía a toda prisa de la estancia en busca de lo que el médico le había pedido. A todas estas Snape solo tenía ojos para Hermione.

-Severus…-dijo el Dr. Black mientras observaba al joven Snape.

-¿Sí?

-Ella estará bien… solo debe descansar… aunque me está raro lo del sangrado…Pero eso se le verificará a ver qué fue lo que sucedió. Nunca había visto un caso como este…

-¿Por qué lo dice señor Black?

-Porque el bebé no estaba al primer paso de la varita… pero al segundo apareció…

-Doctor, aquí tiene las pociones.-dijo la enfermera mientras las dejaba sobre la mesita y el doctor le daba las gracias y la despachaba.

-¿Cómo así..?-pregunto Severus un poco confuso. El médico negó con la cabeza y le pidió que se sentara en lo que le administraba a Hermione los medicamentos.

-Es algo extraño… es como si ese niño realmente hubiera desaparecido por un momento… como si no hubiera estado ahí dentro de ella. Severus… es como si el niño, en tiempo y espacio no estuviera ahí… ¿entiendes? – Snape asintió mientras nota como con la piel de Hermione adquiría color nuevamente. Suspiró débilmente mientras ponía las manos en el rostro.

-Si quieres… puedes quedarte con ella.-le dijo el médico una vez terminó de suministrarle las pociones. –Pero ella debe quedarse al menos una semana en observación, para evitar y verificar que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. –Snape asintió con la cabeza mientras el médico salía diciéndole adiós. Snape suspiro fuertemente mientras se acercaba a Hermione que seguía postrada en la camilla. Hermione respiraba acompasadamente y al sentir la cercanía y el perfume peculiar de Snape abrió los ojos.

-Sev… ¿Qué sucedió?

-Todo bien… Hermis…-dijo Snape mientras le tomaba una delicada mano entre sus manos y las acariciaba delicadamente.-Me hiciste pasar un susto de los miles dementores. –La chica sonrió levemente.

-¿Y el bebé?-preguntó un poco asustada mientras miraba con un brillo tristón y opaco a Severus.

-Tranquila, está bien… -Hermione sonrió tranquilamente mientras volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada.

-¿Qué dijo el médico?

-Pues… el médico dijo que había sido un caso extraño. Nunca había visto un caso así, además que… pues al parecer el bebé no estaba en tu barriga en un momento y al siguiente apareció…

-¿Cómo así?-preguntó Hermione un poco asustada ante la noticia y se agarraba la barriga protectoramente. -¿Cómo así porque si? No… amenos…-Hermione se cayó abruptamente mientras cruzaba miradas con Snape. Ambos asintieron mientras Snape habló nuevamente.

-Creo que ha habido consecuencias con respecto a la diferencia del tiempo Herms… Recuerda que yo estoy muerto en el futuro.-dijo Snape triste mientras continuaba con su teoría.-tal vez eso es lo que influye en el feto… y además hemos jugado mucho con el tiempo Hermione, ya va más de un año que estoy contigo y para esta época apenas eres una niña pequeña…

-Entiendo…-dijo Hermione mientras tocaba con delicadeza la mejilla de Snape.-Se que podemos arreglar las cosas, no por algo ha pasado todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… ¿no?-Snape asintió mientras le sonreía amorosamente.

-¿Y qué propone mi heroína de guerra?

-Sencillo y complicado mi querido ex mortífago, héroe y mi hermoso ex profesor de pociones…

-¿Algo más?-dijo Snape graciosamente mientras Hermione se reía a carcajadas.

-Primero… si ya hemos jugado con el tiempo, porque no terminar con ello ¿no?

-¿Propuesta?-le apremió Snape mientras Hermione sonreía ampliamente.

-Necesitamos con urgencia alguien que arregle giratiempos…

-Hecho…-dijo Snape tranquilamente.

-Y por último, y no menos importante… necesitas crear la cura para salvarte en el futuro.

-Eso es más importante aún…-dijo Snape sonriente. -Lo único difícil será el encontrarnos en el futuro, creo que no podré resistirme todo este tiempo…-Hermione comenzó a reír mientras Snape le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Recuerda que eres un profesor de lo peor y todos le tiene miedo al murciélago de las mazmorras…

-Sí, creo que debo irme acostumbrando a los apodos ¿no?- y con una sonrisa besó la frente de su amada Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**24 octubre de 2000/Ministerio de Magia/Oficina de Aurores**

-Maldición mira cuantos papeles son Harry… ¿y eso que los viajes al tiempo están prohibidos? ¿Qué rayos?-dijo Ron mientras ojeaba los papeles que le habían entregado.

-No lo sé Ron, esto está un poco complicado.- decía Harry mientras se rascaba la cabeza, muy típico de él cuando estaba pensativo o pillado en algo.-No se tu Ron… pero si Hermione no ha aparecido… ¿no crees que sea porque se siente bien en donde está?-Ron miró a Harry un poco abrumado ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Solo lo estaría si lo viera con mis propios ojos Harry… y no pienso perder a Hermione…

-Ron… ¡llevamos siguiéndole el rastro ya casi por un año!-Ron miro triste a Harry mientras ojeaba nuevamente los papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

-Tal vez tengas razón Harry… Pero… sea como sea… Hermione es nuestra amiga…-Harry asintió mientras se acercaba a Ron y le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-Descuida, cuando menos nos lo esperemos ella aparecerá. Es una chica inteligente y sabrá lo que está haciendo… solo, confiemos en ella… Ella siempre ha dado lo mejor de sí pensando en los demás… y nunca ha pensado en ella. Dale una oportunidad….

*Saludos! Aquí tienen el otro capítulo espero que les guste… a mí me encantó :-D Vieron no soy tan mala como me pinto XD jaja ya esperaré sus mensajes que ya son parte de mí y me entretengo leyéndolos y escribiéndoles a cada uno de ustedes… Saludos espero sus reviews y nos veremos el próximo Domingo :-D


	14. Capítulo 13 Retorno al tiempo

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otros Sevmiones que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo, Renacer y Enlaces**_ y sin pedir mucho pero me dejen sus reviews aunque sea uno porfis jajaja

**Summary:**

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos y Saludos:** Desvario, aaartea, Mama Shmi, AliceC.-Whitlock, Jisi Snape, Ruth Snape, JorgiDG, Perse B.J, Zerieka, yue yuna, Florezz-hime, jqblackslytherin, Rhyannon Eltanin, Bella Diggory Cullen, Ross severus Cullen, maring, Shisaky, minerva91, selmc96, kikyo108, faneses, sailor mercuri o neptune, jesica-haruzuchia, AleSeverus, luzenlaoscuridad, MaraiaBeth, vampylolita, MeganWeasleyGranger, hechiceraherm, michi nolet, patybenededmalfoy y a todos los que siguen mi fic de forma anónicma :D

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Retorno al tiempo **_

20 junio 1981

Después de un par de semanas Hermione salió de San Mungo completamente restablecida. Lucia esplendida en su séptimo mes de embarazo y con la ayuda de Severus tomaron un viajecito por la red flu hacia la casa de Snape. Hermione estaba caminando con un poco de dificultad gracias al tamaño de su barriga. Una vez entraron en la casa Snape procuro sentarla lo más rápido posible en el sillón de mecedora.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto amorosamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Sí… mucho mejor gracias…-la morena le sonrió mientras le daba un toquecito a la prominente nariz de Snape. El morocho le sonrió mientras se levantaba y arrastraba una silla para quedar frente a la morena. Su suerte había sido grande en haberse encontrado con ella en la vida. Tal vez no sería el tiempo adecuado para su encuentro pero todo había sido espectacular. Una vez sentado frente a Hermione le dijo:

-Herms… ya he encontrado una persona que arregla giratiempos…-ante la noticia la morena levanto el rostro y miro sin imitarse a Snape. Sabía que en algún momento llegaría esa noticia y tenían que afrontarla con gran madurez. Ella sabía que ambos habían pasado por mucho y por lo tanto sabía que por más que quisiera estar en el pasado con el… su deber era regresar a donde pertenecía. Ya había abusado mucho del tiempo y ahora tendría que jugar con lo que el destino le deparara una vez ella hubiera movido todas las fichas.

-¿Sí?..-dijo con voz baja y ronca mientras sus ojos luchaban por no humedecerse.

-Sí…-dijo Snape con una mueca de tristeza.-Necesito que me lo des para llevárselo al señor Edgard Collins. Me fue muy bien recomendado. Y al parecer tu giratiempos no está tan mal… y lo podrá arreglar dentro de un par de días…-Hermione se tensó ante la idea de tener el giratiempos nuevamente en sus manos y en tan poco tiempo. Miró a Snape un poco confusa, no quería irse tan rápido de allí. En el futuro no le tendría… y eso le dolía.

-Severus… entiendo… que debo volver. Eso es inevitable, no puedo quedarme toda mi vida aquí aunque lo desee. Pero… quiero ayudarte a buscar la solución para que no mueras… Yo se que ha de ser complicada la situación… yo no recordaré nada tal vez de que estuvimos juntos y yo…

-Herms…-dijo Snape mientras le acariciaba una mano.- Se que debes volver… porque si te quedas, te estaré haciendo daño a ti y al bebé.-Hermione asintió.-Bien… con respecto a la solución de mi muerte… creo que lo mejor es que yo me encargue con calma y realice una poción contra la maldita serpiente. Por lo tanto esto conlleva tiempo, y eso es lo que no tenemos en estos momentos.-y diciendo esto miró la barriga de Hermione. La chica asintió entendiendo lo que Severus quería decirle. Y era totalmente cierto, el tiempo se les acababa. Ese niño no podía nacer en el pasado, tendrían que encajar todo de una manera que todos pudieran salir ilesos sin violar el tiempo más de lo que estaba.

-¿Y cómo voy a recordarte?-dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Cómo vamos a estar en el futuro juntos? ¿Cómo podré enamorarme de ti nuevamente? ¿Cómo podrás estar conmigo y convencerme de que en un pasado estuvimos juntos o de que en un futuro lo estaremos?-Ante tantas preguntas Snape se quedo callado y pensativo. Desvió por un momento la mirada hacia la ventana donde entraban los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde mientras suspiraba lenta y acompasadamente.

-Hermione… Tú sabrás y sentirás todo lo que ahora te preguntas. Yo buscaré la manera de estar contigo nuevamente de sentirte entre mis manos, de unir nuestras almas erradicadas para siempre… y aunque tú no quieras, te dejare saber que la única manera de vivir es estando ambos juntos. Porque tú eres de mi la vida y yo de la tuya, porque eres parte y esencia mía y nada pero nada ni nadie, ni el tiempo ni nada podrá separarnos.-Hermione sonrió mientras lágrimas de alegría brotaban de sus ojos. Se lanzó sobre Severus y lo besó tiernamente.

-Yo estoy segura de que así será….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

25 junio 1981

-Aquí tiene señor Snape… su giratiempos completamente arreglado.-dijo Collins mientras le entregaba la prenda a Snape.-Serían 10 galeones por el arreglo. Había pensado que sería más complicado, pero fue un anillo al dedo el arreglo y ya le hice todas las pruebas de riguridad y está al día. –Snape tomó el giratiempos en su mano mientras le entregaba los 10 galeones al señor Collins.

-Muchas gracias…-y una vez dicho esto Snape salió a toda prisa del establecimiento. Severus ya trabajaba en Hogwarts y tenía la autorización y bendición de Dumbledore para entrar y salir a sus anchas del grandioso castillo.

-Las 11:30 de la mañana.-dijo Snape al oír las campanadas de la catedral muggle más cercana. Tomó su varita y la movió delicadamente desapareciendo en el callejón Orerram desierto de Londres muggle. Apareció frente a los portones de Hogwarts y con la riguridad del mismo entro rápidamente. Caminó a paso rápido hasta que llegó al despacho de Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo estas Severus?-dijo Dumbledore una vez vio a entrar al joven.

-No del todo bien… ya está arreglado el giratiempos.-dijo él con un deje de molestia.- Ya es tiempo… -Dumbledore asintió mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-Todo ha de salir bien… ya lo veras… solo confía. –Snape asintió mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flu y con un claro destino se dirigió hacia su casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esa mañana Hermione se había levantado nostálgica. No podía creer, que ese día retornaría al futuro. Se acaricio delicadamente la barriga mientras oía como Snape hacía gala de su entrada. Cada paso que daba el morocho era como cada tic tac del reloj, el cual le anunciaba que su despedida estaba lo más próxima de lo que pensaba. Y así fue, Snape entro como siempre, con ese aire tan galante a la estancia con el giratiempos en mano.

-Ya es hora Hermione…-dijo Snape con la voz tenue y pesada mientras se acercaba a la morena y le entregaba el giratiempos. Hermione comenzó a llorar mientras Snape la envolvía en sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.-Descuida amor…-decía Snape mientras le besaba la mejilla. –Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego. Tal vez cuando abras tus ojos estaré durmiendo a tu lado.

-No quiero irme…-decía Hermione entre sollozos mientras agarraba la solapa de la túnica de Snape.-Te amo…-Snape tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus dos manos mientras sin palabras se lanzó a besarla con furia, dolor, retracción, amor y nostalgia. La morena correspondió al beso de igual manera mientras se abrazaban y se acariciaban por última vez. Una vez pasado el momento de la despedida, Hermione se separó para dar paso al momento crucial. No se dijeron nada simplemente se miraron a los ojos mientras todo pasaba. Hermione se puso el giratiempos y con un par de vueltas mientras observaba esas orbes azabaches, recordaba todo lo hermoso vivido en tan poco tiempo y como conoció a ese hombre el cual siempre le había creído frío y indiferente. Cuando toco el tiempo, se miraron sin pestañar y un haz de luz blanca Hermione desapareció aun recordando los hermosos ojos de un joven Severus Snape.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Hermione Jane Granger**_

_**12 de Mayo de 1989**_

_-Albus… ¿Estás seguro que quieres que haga esto? Sabes que no me llevo muy bien con los muggles…- dijo Snape mientras terminaba de acomodarse su capa de viaje en el pasillo del comedor de Hogwarts. _

_-Ya lo sé, Severus… pero tú vistes el nombre de la chica cuando el libro de Hogwarts lo escribió. Minerva no puede hoy así que a ti te toca acompañarme para la charla de bienvenida.- dijo Dumbledore sin mirar a Snape. Snape se sonrojo esta vez por la ira. Era cierto, el había visto cuando él en el libro se escribía ese nombre misterioso. Ese nombre que hacía ya 9 años no se salía de su maldita cabeza. Y cada vez mas era más tormentoso aun. Lo que no entendía era el porqué ese nombre le perseguía. Bufo por lo bajo y dijo: _

_-Demonios… _

_-Tranquilo Severus… tienes experiencia…- dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole ampliamente._

_-Sí, la experiencia de ser una maldita marioneta_.-Snape se paró frente a la puerta de la casa. Esa mañana era tan tediosa como todas las demás. Además el no tenía conocimiento de a quien iban a decirles las buenas nuevas. Suspiro cansado mientras tocaba la puerta con tres sonoros golpetazos.

_-Hermione ve a ver quien toca la puerta.- dijo la señora Granger mientras terminaba de poner el té a calentar. _

_-Sí, mamá…Hermione salió a toda prisa de la cocina, hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa. Hermione tenía nueve años y como toda niña andaba en su casa con una falda cortita de color rosa con flores llamativas y una camisita color blanco; y el pelo totalmente hecho un desastre montado en un moño. Intento arreglar unos cuantos risos que se salieron de su moñito y entre abrió la puerta._

_-Buenas tardes, familia…-pero Hermione no termino, su boca pareció temblar ligeramente mientras observaba con ojos gigantes a las dos personas que tenia de frente. Miro al anciano primeramente pero cuando se percato del otro hombre sus ojos se abrieron más grandes todavía._ El hombre le miro seriamente, pero cuando Snape deparó en quien era sus cejas del se alzaron rápidamente. _El anciano les miro a ambos carraspeo rápidamente para borrar el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ellos, y la forma extraña en que se habían mirado Hermione y su acompañante. _

_-¡Hola señorita Granger!- dijo el anciano con voz alegre y se acerco un poco para quedar a la altura de Hermione. Hermione le miro asombrada y no pudo contener su asombro y se notaba en su voz, no podía articular palabra alguna sin balbucear. _

_-Bu…u…e…hola…- dijo la chica mientras miraba de reojo al acompañante de ese raro anciano y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas. _

_-¿Están tus padres aquí?- dijo el anciano tomando una postura gallarda. _

_-Bu…si…_

_-Herms, ¿quién era?- interrumpió su madre, venia por el pasillo rápidamente con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño de cocina. Miro a los dos hombres que estaban en la puerta y miro a Hermione. Carraspeo un momento y se acerco haciendo un lado a su hija. _

_-Buenas tardes señora Granger… Somos el señor Albus Dumbledore y mi acompañante es el señor Severus Snape.- dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa.-Se preguntara que estamos haciendo aquí… pues vera, su hija, Hermione tiene plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Snape se limitaba a carraspear por lo bajo,_ con las mejillas encendidas al igual que las de Hermione.

_-Disculpe…- dijo Jane Granger mientras miraba con asombro a sus dos interlocutores. _

_-¿Podemos entrar? Creo que esto nos tomar un poco de tiempo ¿no, señora Granger?- dijo Dumbledore y Jane les dio paso a sus dos visitantes. _

_-Sí, bueno… adelante. Les guió hacia la sala y les invito a tomar asiento. Hermione se limito a acercar una sillita de madera y se sentó cerca de la estantería de libros que había en la sala. Snape se notaba medio incomodo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Dumbledore que le miro con una mirada serena y el hombre se tranquilizo_. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en esos momentos, Hermione, su Hermione la que había desaparecido hacia ya ocho años estaba sentada frente a él. Nunca en su pequeña mente había pensado en estar en esa posición un tanto vergonzosa. Era sabido de él y de ella que ambos se llevaban una diferencia de años bastante marcadas, pero nunca había pensado en haberse encontrado con su amada cuando esta aduras penas solo tenía casi 10 años.

_-Bueno… como iba diciendo su hija, tiene una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Su nombre fue escrito en el libro del Colegio desde que nació. Probablemente se preguntara algunas veces la extrañez de eventos que puedan pasar en su hogar teniendo a Hermione cerca.-Hermione miraba de reojo a su madre, la cual estaba muy concentrada mirando a su futuro director. De momento Hermione sintió que alguien le miraba y miro hacia donde estaba el profesor Snape, pero cuando le miro este estaba entretenido mirando algún punto indefinido en la pared de al frente. La chica suspiro por lo bajo y bajo nuevamente la cabeza._ Por alguna extraña razón Hermione había sentido una especie de conexión con ese hombre. Era una pequeña de unos 10 años casi y no era del nada boba. Sabía que algo pasaba allí pero no entendía el porqué. Simplemente se limitó a oír lo que su madre decía.

_-Si… bueno… recuerdo una vez, en que Hermione quería tomar el jarrón de galletas a escondidas… pero como no llegaba… pues comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente… y bueno, tuvimos que reparar todos los cristales de la casa…-dijo Jane mientras miraba a su hija que estaba sentada a unos palmos de ella. _

_-Por lo menos está usted al tanto de las cosas que le pasa a su hija… quiero informarle que Hermione es una bruja… y por eso venimos a traerle esta carta; por que Hermione tiene una vacante en nuestro Colegio.- dijo el director Dumbledore mientras le entregaba un sobre apergaminado con una letra caligráfica muy bonita. _

_-¿una bruja?- dijo totalmente asombrada Jane mientras miraba ahora a Hermione que abrió los ojos como platos. _

_-Sí, creo que usted nunca ha tenido familia de magos ¿no?- dijo con voz gruesa Snape y miro por primera vez a la madre de Hermione a los ojos. Por un momento Snape sintió un escalofrío por su espalda._ Era la primera vez que veía a su futura suegra, era casi como mirar a Hermione de mayor. _La niña había sacado los hermosos ojos de su madre. Snape carraspeo al ver que se había quedado mirando los ojos de la señora y se limito a mirar a Hermione que le miraba entre asustada y entusiasmada. Jane Granger se limito a dar una afirmación silenciosa con la cabeza. Dumbledore sonrió y le dijo:_

_-Y su esposo tampoco… ya lo sabemos… Hermione cae bajo la división de magos hijos de Muggles. _

_-¿Muggles?- dijo Hermione por primera vez ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes, la chica se puso totalmente roja. _

_-Personas que no son poseedoras de la magia.- dijo Snape en tono tranquilo_ mientras miraba a la pequeña con total tranquilidad.

_-Bueno… esto… es una sorpresa… no sé, como se lo tomara John… - dijo Jane mientras miraba de hito en hito a sus interlocutores y a su hija. _

_-Descuide ya hemos hablado con el…- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa admirable. _

_-¿y qué dijo?-Janes estaba totalmente sorprendida. Su hija ¡UNA BRUJA! No lo podía creer. _

_-Nada, solo le tomó por sorpresa como usted pero creo que asimilo que era cierto.- dijo Dumbledore en tono amable. _

_-Vaya… esto es todo nuevo… ¿y qué debemos hacer? ¿Qué procedimientos hay?_

_-Bueno… para eso traje a Severus para que les diera la charla de bienvenida.- diciendo esto Dumbledore miró a Snape y este se puso totalmente pálido, carraspeo dos veces y comenzó con la charla. Después de un par de horas de preguntas, respuestas, dudas y mas respuestas; Albus y Severus se limitaron a despedirse de Hermione y Jane. Severus miro por última vez a Hermione que le regalo una tímida sonrisa._ _Le miro mientras_ sus mejillas se tornaba completamente rojas_, y simplemente ante esa tierna mirada de ojos miel desapareció ante su futura estudiante_ y futura esposa.

_-Albus, no me pidas volver a hacer algo como lo que he hecho hoy…_

_-¿y por qué no Severus?- dijo Dumbledore mirándole con asombro y con una ceja levantada. _

_-Simplemente no me gusta…_ Sabes que Hermione y yo estuvimos juntos. Como pretendes que la mirara hoy. ¡Es tan solo una niña Albus! _y… es mas… yo espero que mi poción no se haya dañado Dumbledore…- diciendo esto el mago salió a toda carrera hacia su despacho. Dumbledore le miró sorprendido y se limito a encogerse de hombros. Ya en su estancia Severus se sentó en su cama, suspiro largamente y puso sus manos en su rostro. ¿Qué le había pasado hoy? Recordó la mirada de Hermione antes de que se fuera y le dio un vuelco al corazón._ No sería para nada fácil recorrer ese camino, el sabía que Hermione se había dado cuenta de algo, era una chiquilla lista. Sonrió de medio lado mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

_Era esa mirada, esa mirada llena de amor y de sufrimiento. Esa mirada que le había seguido desde_ hace nueve años. _Esos ojos que le llamaban la atención y le hacían temblar de solo pensar en ellos. ¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando? Era tan solo una niña, bufo por lo bajo y se recostó en su cama; él podía pasar hasta por su padre… _ Pero no lo era y eso era lo que le hacía ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, pensar que le tendría nuevamente entre sus brazos… _¿pero en qué diablos pensaba? Bufo nuevamente y negó con la cabeza secamente. Después de una larga discusión mental lo único que recordó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, fue el rostro de Hermione Jane Granger que le miraba con una expresión de sencillez y admiración. Y con esa mirada hechizante, ahora con propietaria, se acogió al mundo de los sueños._

_Por otro lado Hermione daba vueltas en su cama, totalmente incomoda. Estaba totalmente emocionada por saber que era una bruja. ¡ERA UNA BRUJA! Sonrió tontamente recordando la experiencia que había tenido en la tarde. Se acostó de un lado en la cama y recordó el rostro de Severus. Por unos minutos ella hubiera jurado que el profesor Snape la miraba, pero cuando ella se disponía a mirarle el esquivaba su mirada. Bufo en lo bajo y negó mentalmente._ -_Estoy alucinando cosas.- dijo por lo bajo. Pateo unos cuantos peluches que tenía en su cama y se acurruco hasta la cabeza. Sin querer pensar en algo o en alguien se limito a serrar sus ojos, pero antes de entrar en sus sueños el rostro de Snape se le presento y esta vez pudo ver que un extraño brillo se escondía en los ojos del hombre. Sonrió adormilada y se quedo profundamente dormida. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**(Horas después del comienzo de la Segunda Guerra Mágica)**_

2 de Mayo de 1998 Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería/ Casa de los Gritos

Y en ese momento sintió que todo en su alrededor comenzaba a oscurecerse. Un horrible frío invadía todo su ser. Veía como frente a sus ojos, su vida pasaba rápidamente como una película muggle a toda velocidad. Oía voces distantes, y un grito desgarrador. Podía oler ese perfume de rosas que tanto adoraba, que tanto le embriagaba y le llenaba de todos los deseos que en el mundo, nunca había sentido. Su nombre resonaba entre sus tímpanos como campanas distantes en una monótona melodía. Todo era confuso, de momento todo se oscureció y pudo ver que detrás de tres siluetas indefinidas para él una cierva plateada caminaba elegantemente hacia él con paso firme y decidido. Todo de momento cambio, el frío no le importaba, el dolor que minutos antes le había llevado a la agonía ya no estaba presente, todo se había sustituido por un silencio musical indefinido y la oscuridad por una brillante luz azulada que dejaba entrever la potencia de aquella majestuosa criatura. La cierva caminó decidida y con paso elegante y firme se acercó a Severus. Los gritos ahogados de una mujer iban menguando conforme la cierva se acercaba. El hombre levantó una mano para acariciar el delicado rostro del animal mientras sonreía de lado.

-Severus…-oyó la voz de una mujer que le hablaba entre ese estado en que se encontraba. Era una voz armoniosa, una voz angelical.-Severus…- nuevamente la mujer le llamó.- ¡Solo limítate a regresar! -Snape entre una luz segadora parpadeo varias veces viendo como la cierva plateada se alejaba. A sus narices llegaba el profundo olor a rosas que le embriagaba desde hace unos minutos y pudo notar como las dos figuras frente a él tomaban composición. Sintió una mano cálida que le acaricio el rostro mientras le miraba con una tristeza sumamente tangible.

-Ya está… Regresó, Herms ¡LO LOGRASTES!-dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Tranquilo Ron, aún está confuso.-dijo Hermione tratando de contener todas las emociones reprimidas que sentía en ese momento. –Severus. ¿Puede oírme?-preguntó Hermione en tono bajo mientras se acercaba al hombre con delicadeza. Snape tuvo que luchar por enfocar su vista y cuando lo logró lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Hermione. Se limitó a mirarle como quien mira a un ángel y con una leve sonrisa asintió pesadamente.

-Sí.-logró articular minutos más tarde.- ¿Qué ha sucedido? Solo recuerdo…

-Sí, que Nagini le había mordido en el cuello… pero llegamos justo a tiempo para salvarte.-dijo Hermione mientras enseñaba un frasco que tenía en la mano y sonreía torpemente.

-¿Qué rayos…?

-La pócima Severus.-dijo la chica orgullosamente.-Snape le miró asombrado mientras la miraba de hito en hito.

-Llegaste…-logró decir Snape con voz tranquila y calmada.-Pensé que no lo lograrías.

-Nunca dudes de mi Severus…-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa amplia.

-Nunca lo arría… me has hecho sufrir durante mucho tiempo…

-¿Yo? Acaso fue a la inversa… ¿Quién fue el que no quiso decir nada hasta anteanoche?-dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba al lado de Snape y le acariciaba el rostro.

-¿Qué querías, que sonara depravado?

-¿Tú? Jajaj no me hagas reír Severus.

-¿Y Potter?-logró articular Snape mientras intentaba acomodarse en el frío suelo de la casa de los gritos.

-En el castillo. Luego de que le dieras los recuerdos salió como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el pensadero de Dumbledore.-dijo Hermione tranquila. Snape asintió levemente mientras Hermione se limitaba a limpiarle la túnica llena de sangre.-Pero me has cambiado el tema Severus…

-Solo quería cerciorare de que está bien… ¿ya terminó todo?-Así es… creí que con la segunda dosis de la poción no despertarías… la primera te dejo medio tumbado aquí y rogué a Merlín que no te sucediera nada… pero ya todo termino. –Hermione y Snape se sonrieron ampliamente mientras ambos miraban el frasco de la pócima.

-Después de todo valió la pena la espera ¿no crees?-dijo Snape mientras abrazaba a Hermione por la cintura.

-¡Discúlpenme! Pero yo creo que estoy demás aquí…-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sonrojaba ante la imagen de Snape y Hermione abrazados. –Yo creo que mejor me voy… Luna me espera.- y diciendo esto salió de la casa de los gritos dejando a Hermione y a Snape completamente solos. Ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Creo que si valió la pena…-dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Snape.- Total, nunca hay tiempo y espacio para dos almas que se aman de verdad.

-Así es…-dijo Snape con una hermosa sonrisa mientras le besaba amorosamente. –y eso me recuerda que dentro de unos dos años más o menos recibiré mi primera visita en el pasado. Lo único que aquí te disfrutaré eternamente.-dijo Snape con una enorme sonrisa mientras volvía a besar a Hermione.

-Ya lo creo.-dijo Hermione mientras se reía a carcajadas.-Tendrás que hacerte la idea de que Alan Tobías llegará dentro de dos años…

-Tal vez…-dijo Snape pensativo.-Pero como ya no estaré muerto, tal vez se adelante la fecha.-y diciendo esto volvió a besar a la morena en los labios.

Y es que por más que se diga, el destino es solo incierto, el amor es perfecto y el rumbo que toma nuestras vidas es perfecto, incierto y aun no está escrito. Cada uno tenemos la entrada a millones de posibilidades en esta vida y el amor nos alienta en cada esquina del camino. Porque aunque haya un mas haya… allí el tiempo no es la esencia mas el amor es el tiempo y por ende este tiempo es perfecto. No es tiempo como el que conocemos que corre estricto por un reloj, el amor es infinito indescriptible, insoluble y perfecto y por ende no hay quien pueda describirlo con tan solo palabras terrenales. Y es que más allá del tiempo el amor prevalecerá y es de aquellas almas que por amor luchan, que esta la historia escrita. Aquellos que luchan con tesón lo logran y aunque pienses que no será, todo se puede porque las almas destinadas a estar juntas son aquellas que traspasan las barreras del tiempo y en el más allá se adornan una a la otra vestidas de gala de amor y paz.

*aquí les dejo el capítulo final de esta entrega. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, amí me encantó escribirlo así que espero sus comentaríos y hasta una siguiente ocasión. Creo que por ahora no escribiré más fics… me tomaré unas vacaciones (no del todo ya que tengo muchos trabajos de la universidad) pero espero escribir mucho antes de lo que pienso, una vez descargada de trabajo. Tengo otros proyectos en mente así que pendientes. Saludos a todos y agradesco el que hayan tomado de su tiempo en leerme… les invito a que pasen por mi profile y lean mis otros fics. Un saludo grande Lucy potter.

Recuerden sus reviews! Hasta la próxima!


	15. Capítulo 14 Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otros Sevmiones que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo, Renacer y Enlaces**_ y sin pedir mucho pero me dejen sus reviews aunque sea uno porfis jajaja

**Summary:**

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos y Saludos:** Desvario, aaartea, Mama Shmi, AliceC.-Whitlock, Jisi Snape, Ruth Snape, JorgiDG, Perse B.J, Zerieka, yue yuna, Florezz-hime, jqblackslytherin, Rhyannon Eltanin, Bella Diggory Cullen, Ross severus Cullen, maring, Shisaky, minerva91, selmc96, kikyo108, faneses, sailor mercuri o neptune, jesica-haruzuchia, AleSeverus, luzenlaoscuridad, MaraiaBeth, vampylolita, MeganWeasleyGranger, hechiceraherm, michi nolet, patybenededmalfoy y a todos los que siguen mi fic de forma anónicma :D

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Epílogo**_

_**(Horas después del comienzo de la Segunda Guerra Mágica)**_

2 de Mayo de 1998 Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería/ Despacho de Snape

-¿Hermione estás loca?-dijo Ron cuando pasaron rápidamente por las mazmorras frente al despacho de Snape.

-Debo de entrar… hay algo… algo me dice que tengo que hablar con Snape.

-Pero Hermione ¡ES QUE EL ES UN MALDITO MORTIFAGO NO LO ENTINEDES TE HARA PLATILLO A VOLDEMORT!-dijo Ron un poco asustado mientras notaba la mirada ida y tristona de Hermione. El había notado algo raro en la morena desde hacía años. Siempre ella defendía a Snape no importando las razones, le obligaba a Harry y a él cortar conversaciones donde estuviera implicada la figura de Snape en forma despectiva o hiriente. Siempre le dolía el trato cruel y fuerte que a veces optaba el profesor hacia ella, pero algo no estaba bien. A pesar de todo Hermione tenía en gran estima a Snape, era como si a pesar de todo Hermione viviera una vida paralela a la cual el no pudiera entrar. Sus ojos obtenían un brillo diferente cada vez que entraban a pociones y siempre buscaba la manera de estar cerca o ganar la atencion del profesor. Suspiró cansado y se restregó las manos por la cara y con voz casi apagada y cansada le dijo:

-Es tu decisión Herms… entra si es lo que deseas.-Hermione le miró un poco confusa mientras se limitaba a componer una tímida sonrisa. Ron se dio la media vuelta dándole completamente la espalda, algo así para darle privacidad. A la morena le temblaban las manos a horrores y no sabía cómo aparecerse allí. Sabía que haciendo eso correría un gran riesgo, uno inmenso. Pero algo, algo le dictaba en su interior que debía hacerlo. Fue como haberse encendido dentro de su ser una bombilla que estaba apagada. La noche anterior todo era confuso, pero ese día en la mañana al abrir sus ojos a la luz de un nuevo día se sintió haber llegado de otro lugar, de un lugar paralelo. Y solo sabía que allegándose a Snape lograría entender lo que pasaba. Ella había sentido secretamente un deseo de estar junto a Snape, era algo que no entendía y desde pequeña los ojos de Snape le invadían en sueños.

Era algo sumamente raro, algo como si hubiera pasado hacía tiempo pero que aún no se daba. Era una extraña sensación que ardía fieramente en su interior. Tomó una bocanada de aire mientras con sus manos temblorosas tocó la puerta del despacho del actual profesor de Hogwarts. Ella sabía que arriesgaba mucho al develarse frente a él, pero algo le decía que era la única manera y que todo saldría bien.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando la puerta del despacho del profesor se abrió dejando entre ver la figura alta y sosa del director de Hogwarts. Snape palideció al ver a Hermione frente a su puerta y después de componerse rápidamente se dirigió a ella:

-Señorita Granger… ¿Qué le trae por aquí? ¿A caso no sabe que tengo la potestad de llamar a los Mortífagos y entregarle a usted junto a sus dos bobalicones amigos ante Voldemort?

-Usted muy bien sabe al igual que yo, que no haría eso.-dijo Hermione firmemente mientras posaba sus ojos color miel sobre los de Snape. El hombre sin decir absolutamente nada abrió la puerta dándole paso silente a la joven para que entrara en su despacho. Una vez dentro Hermione tomó asiento sin que Snape se lo propusiera. En el ambiente se podía sentir la tención del momento. Snape serró con seguridad su puerta mientras silenciaba la estancia. Con un grácil movimiento se allegó a su silla y se sentó de frente a la morena. Hermione no le dejaba de mirar como escrutándole con la mirada. Por un momento Snape se sentía desfallecer. Esos ojos habían sido su perdición durante más de la mitad de su vida, y ella no sabía nada. Estaba ajena a todo lo que había pasado. Cada día la rabia y el dolor que sentía por no poderla tener en sus brazos se reflejaba en la vil manera en que el la trataba. Pero algo siempre le estuvo sumamente curioso… Hermione nunca cambio ante la actitud que él le profesaba. Era una pena el que el la tratara de esa manera, a él le dolía el doble porque él había y tenía el conocimiento de lo que ellos habían sido una vez. Pero Hermione no, ella no sabía y no podía tener la menor idea de los sentimientos que el albergaba hacia ella. ¿Qué pensaría la morena si supiera que el maldito murciélago de las mazmorras estaba enamorado, perdidamente y endemoniadamente enamorado de ella? No quería tener ni la mínima idea de que pasaría.

El suspiro que dio Hermione le sacó de su ensimismamiento mientras parpadeo un par de veces para cerciorarse de que la morena estaba realmente frente a él y no era uno más de sus espejismos o sueños. Carraspeo para aclararse un poco la garganta mientras se dirigía a ella:

-Usted dirá señorita Granger…

Hermione se tensó en la silla y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa pálido que graciosamente le añadía belleza a su rostro. Snape luchó internamente para no lanzarse sobre ella a besarla.

-Yo… b-bueno…-comenzó a tartamudear… ¿Cómo rayos Snape la entendería? Tal vez se burlaría de ella y la echaría de allí y la entregaría a Voldemort. Pero ella sabía que Snape no podía llegar a tanto. –B-bueno… yo quería…

-Dígame señorita Granger no tengo toda la noche…

-Yo… este…-Hermione tomó un suspiro bastante sonoro mientras Snape continuaba mirándole fijamente. La morena desvió la mirada para la derecha mientras observaba con curiosidad o más bien para distraerse de no mirar a Snape, un cuadro de una bruja dormida. –Yo… ¿nunca ha sentido la sensación de que lo que vive no es lo real?-dijo Hermione de sopetón, Snape palideció por completo y su corazón se comprimió por un momento. La morena volvió su mirada al director mientras Snape se quedaba mirándole un poco perplejo.

-¿No ha sentido que de verdad no es esta la realidad? ¿Que este mundo es y no es, que eres parte de un pasado que no recuerdas y eres un futuro incierto y que necesitas esa luz del pasado para recordar algo que es llave y clave para un futuro?

-No sé a qué se refiere… señorita Granger…-dijo Snape casi con el corazón en la mano mientras veía como la morena se acercaba a él rápidamente.

-Es… es una sensación extraña. Es como si estuvieras viviendo tu vida y de momento, al levantarte te das cuenta de que falta algo… de que estas incompleto… de que te hace falta lo que te hacía ser lo que eras y lo que serás y que por alguna extraña razón está en un letargo, en un pasado pero que a la vez amenaza con ser un futuro.-Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban por salir rápidamente de sus ojos. Snape estaba completamente pálido y en esos momentos su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Es… es una sensación tan irreal… y a la vez… tan palpable…- en esos momentos Hermione se encontraba frente a Snape, el hombre estaba completamente tenso en su silla mientras Hermione con una mano temblorosa, poso la misma sobre una de las de Snape.-Es como si en realidad necesitara esa pequeña luz que recuerde todo lo que ha pasado… y sabes bien que tu eres el único que puede decirme lo que ha pasado Snape. –Snape no sabía que pensar, por primera vez en su vida no tenía palabras para decir, su pensamiento estaba completamente nublado. Estaba su alma en un dime y direte, tenía frente así la persona que más amaba en toda su vida. Por la persona que daba su alma si fuera necesario para salvarla. Esa mujer que le atormentaba cada noche en su pensamiento. Su sonrisa hermosa que le llegaba en el silencio, esa mujer que era su día y su noche, por quien respiraba. ¿A caso Hermione tenía algún recuerdo del pasado? ¿A caso tendría el la oportunidad de tenerla nuevamente entre sus manos? Sin darse cuenta no supo cómo y cuando pasó, solo supo que había bordeado el escritorio y se encontraba besando a Hermione.

Fue un beso lento, dándose el tiempo necesario para descubrirse mutuamente. No supo Snape como fue ni cuando, pero Hermione correspondía fielmente al beso. Ambos se habían acoplado a la perfección. Era como si su cuerpo fuera solo uno, y así lo era solo que se volverían a encontrar de una manera sumamente distinta. Hermione sintió el contacto de los labios de Snape, ella llevaba años soñando con eso, y no tenía la menor idea. Era como un sentimiento que había nacido en su interior desde la primera vez que lo vio. Era como saber que en un futuro o en algún pasado ambos estaban conectados, sentía que más allá de ese hombre amargado y fuerte había un alma sensible y amorosa. Hermione se entregó al beso enteramente y ese fue el haz de luz que necesitaba. Fue como si le prendieran ese lado del cerebro que se había esfumado, esa otra Hermione que estaba reprimida en su interior. Y con los recuerdos de un pasado que antes le fue confuso e inentendido, ahora comprendía todo con completa claridad.

Ambos continuaban besándose con toda devoción, como si no se hubieran visto por años, siglos tal vez. Una vez que entendieron que debieron separarse para respirar Snape continuaba con las manos sobre las caderas de Hermione, impidiéndole que saliera de su lado.

-Dime… dime que esto es un sueño…-susurró Snape con la voz baja mientras con sus ojos cerrados aún acariciaba el rostro delicado de Hermione.

-No lo es…-le confirmo ella mientras abría los ojos para mirar el rostro del hombre.-Y agradezco que no lo sea…-Snape abrió los ojos repentinamente encontrándose con los ojos de Hermione que amenazaban nuevamente con llorar, pero no era de tristeza si no de felicidad.

-No sabes… cuanto tiempo estuve esperando este momento.-dijo Snape en voz baja luchando con las miles de emociones que sentía dentro de su ser. –No sabes cuantas veces me maldecía por lo perro que fui en tratarte. Tenía mucho miedo a que supieras lo que sentía sin que llegara ese momento en que supieras lo que pasaba. Tenía miedo de adelantarme y perderte. Tenía tantas ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte por toda la eternidad.

-Y aquí me tienes…-dijo Hermione mientras por sus hermosos ojos rodaban lágrimas de alegría.-Y por eso estoy aquí Severus… porque a pesar de más allá en el tiempo mi alma te sigue amando como si fuera la primera vez.-Ante tal confesión Snape se abalanzó sobre Hermione y le besó con todas las ganas. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, simplemente sus almas lo necesitaban y anhelaban y el tiempo les había regalado una nueva oportunidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

25 octubre 2007

Sentía un gran dolor en su pecho, una presión increíble. Se movió un poco incomodo para poder cambiar de posición pero algo pesado le impedía moverse. Abrió sus ojos poco apoco encontrándose con una cabellera risa de color negro azabache. Parpadeo un par de veces para poder enfocar su vista mientras su mente se calentaba para poder andar en marcha.

-No de nuevo… por Merlín…-dijo Snape mientras se arrastraba en la cama hacia el cabezal de la misma para sentarse y usarla de espaldar. La pequeña cabeza enmarañada de pelo color azabache rodo un poco por su cuerpo hasta quedar en su falda. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios mientras con total delicadeza posaba una mano sobre el espeso cabello azabache.

-¿No es precioso?-dijo una voz de mujer a su lado. El asintió mientras a su lado una morena de unos 27 años se sentaba acurrucada con las sábanas de color esmeralda.

-Lo es…-confirmó Snape mientras le sonreía a la morena.-Es una copia idéntica a ti Hermione.-Ante el cumplido la morena le sonrió y le beso sutilmente en los labios.

-En mi opinión es todo un caballerito en miniatura, copia exacta de su hermoso padre.-El pequeño se removió un poco en la falda de Snape y con un sonoro bostezo se removió un poco incomodo antes de levantar su carita en dirección de donde provenía las voces de sus padres.

-aaawwwwaaa…-a bostezo el chiquillo mientras se restregaba un ojo con su pequeño puñito. -Luenos diaz papá…-dijo aun medio dormido el pequeño.

-Buenos días Alan…-dijo Snape mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo sentaba mejor recostándole de su pecho.- ¿Otra pesadilla?-el pequeño Alan asintió mientras se frotaba sus pequeños ojos marrones oscuros con sus manitas.

-Sip…-contesto aun adormilado.

-Pero tú eres un mago fuerte Alan…-dijo Hermione mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la cabeza haciendo que el pequeño frunciera un poco el seño.

-Nod lo soy… tú y papa sip pero yo no…-dijo el pequeño mientras daba otro bostezo.

-Ya lo creo… ya te veo portando una varita y diciendo miles de conjuros. A menos que salgas a tu padre y te encante las pociones.-El pequeño Alan frunció el seño mientras negaba efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Poditiones no…-y diciendo esto se bajo de la falda de Snape graciosamente mientras se estiraba cuan alto era. Snape soltó una risotada.

-No me digas que quieres ser secretario del Ministerio igual que tu madre.-El pequeño negó mientras se volteaba a sus padres y ponía los brazos graciosamente en sus caderas y fruncía el seño muy al estilo Hermione.

-No… yo jugar tiquich.-dijo el pequeño mientras se volteaba y salía caminando con sus nalguitas y cabeza en alto. El pantaloncito de dormir se le había rodado un poco dejando entre ver su pañal. Una vez había llegado al zócalo de la puerta se viro en redondo y dijo con voz clara y firme.

-Yo sede el mejor… el tiquich es lo mío…-y diciendo esto desapareció por la puerta dejando a Snape y a Hermione en su cama completamente fijos en donde segundos antes estaba el pequeño Alan.

-Y después dices que no es tu copia… si ese enano lleva la copia exacta de tus genes…-dijo Snape sin separar la vista de donde había salido su pequeño retoño.

-Sigo diciendo que es la copia exacta de su querido y refunfuñón padre…

-¿Estás segura? Si hablamos de genios el tuyo es más volado que el mío.-dijo Snape mientras posaba nuevamente su vista en Hermione.

-¿Estás sumamente seguro?-dijo la morena mientras se cruzaba de manos graciosamente. Snape se comenzó a reír fuertemente. -¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –le pregunto Hermione tratando de aguantar la risa mientras le daba un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo.

-Nada…-dijo Snape mientras intentaba contener la risa.

-¿Estas completamente Severus Tobías Snape?

-Sí… y de lo que estoy seguro y te lo puedo volver a rectificar es que nuestros hijos han de sacar tu temperamento.

-¿Estás seguro? Alan es el mismo tu Severus…

-¿Quieres apostar?

-He pensado que ganaré la apuesta…-dijo Hermione en tono juguetón mientras se sentaba sobre Snape.

-Eso hay que verlo…-dijo Snape mientras comenzó a besar a la morena ferviente mente. Los roces cada vez se convertían más sugerentes cuando de momento desde el otro lado de la casa se oyó la voz de Alan diciendo:

-¡MAMA LA TELUCHA DE DIO HADY LLEGO!

-Maldito pollo de pacotilla…-dijo Snape mientras Hermione le besaba en los labios y contenía la risa.-No creas que te salvas de esta…-le dijo Snape mientras Hermione se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia su pequeño.

-Eso ya lo creo… aunque me cambien en el tiempo nunca podría salvarme de ti…

-Porque sabes que soy irresistible.-dijo Snape mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Hermione y la morena se destornillo de la risa.

-Lo que diga mi grasiento murciélago de las Mazmorras…

-Con que esa tenemos señorita-sabelotodo-ratón de bibliotecas-Granger…

-Y aún así me amas…-dijo Hermione mientras le tiraba un beso y salía de la estancia dejando a Snape en la cama. El sonrió mientras observaba con detenimiento el giratiempos que reposaba en la mesita de noche de Hermione. El sabía que su amor era más de lo que cualquier mortal o espíritu supiera identificar. Porque él era el hombre más agraciado del mundo y todos los días agradecía el poder contar con el tiempo. Algunas personas no piensan en ello, algunos simplemente piensan que el tiempo está ahí solo pasando y que de el no necesitan nada; pero Severus sabe que el tiempo es más que ello. El tiempo es un amigo que camina contigo desde tu primer pestañeo en el mundo hasta tu último aliento y recuerdo en el mismo. El tiempo es un fiel amigo que sabe y conoce la necesidad que hay en tu alma y sabe que aquellos de puro corazón, aquellos que de verdad saben amar… para ellos no existe tiempo en su contra en que se interponga para amar, porque siempre el amor se va más allá del tiempo; porque del amor es el tiempo y del tiempo es el amor y de los amados es la vida y de aquellos que aman el tiempo no tiene precio. Cada segundo es el respirar de un amor y cada segundo que se pierde es tiempo que no se aprovecha porque el amor es eterno no se desmejora, no se cuartea, no envejece con el tiempo porque ambos son senderos de aquellas almas que por amor han nacido y por amor viven y por amor mueren sin importar lo que pase. Porque del amor y el tiempo se ha escrito mucho pero no es lo mismo dejar que el tiempo y el amor escriban porque ellos son el gran libro donde millones de historias reposan y cada una es distinta y paralela porque todas corren por un mismo sendero y bajo un único nombre y fin el cual es el amor.

*aquí les dejo el Epílogo de esta entrega. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, a mí me encantó escribirlo es verdad que he tardado muchísimo pero aun así espero sus comentarios y hasta una siguiente ocasión. Creo que por ahora no escribiré más fics… me tomaré unas vacaciones como dije anteriormente (no del todo ya que tengo muchos trabajos de la universidad) pero espero escribir mucho antes de lo que pienso, una vez descargada de trabajo. Tengo otros proyectos en mente así que pendientes. Especialmente el proyecto de comenzar a escribir mi propio libro. Así que esperemos que lo logre y veremos cómo me va con ello. Agradezco a todos su apoyo y su paciencia… Saludos a todos y agradezco el que hayan tomado de su tiempo en leerme… les invito a que pasen por mi profile y lean mis otros fics. Un saludo grande Lucy potter.

Recuerden sus reviews! Hasta la próxima!


	16. Contestación a los Reviews

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otros Sevmiones que se titulan: _**Erradicados en el Tiempo, Renacer y Enlaces**_ y sin pedir mucho pero me dejen sus reviews aunque sea uno porfis jajaja

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

Luzenlaoscuridad: Saludos! Jaja si son algo romanticas no puedo negarlo jajaj que bueno que te encante mis Sevmiones, si jajaj creeme el mio es ese también; si espero seguir escribiendo pronto. He estado muy llena de trabajo de la universidad pero pronto traeré otro fic, cuando ni idea pero está en mi mente dando vueltas. Tambien estoy en proceso de escribir mi propio libro por ahora eso tiene prioridad. Espero escribirte pronto UN SALUDO GRANDE!


End file.
